Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness
by Felovian Alexa
Summary: Naruko, Gadis yang tidak memiliki ingatan masa lalu karena suatu kecelakaan menjadi anak angkat seorang pengusaha paling terkenal didunia. Dirinya menjadi teman Gaara yang mempunyai sifat Temperamental. Namun dibalik sifat Gaara yang temperamental, Gaara sangat mencintai Naruko. Akankah Naruko Bertahan? (rate M for Lemon/ Hurt/comfort, Romance) Pair: Gaara X Naruko (chapter 7 up)
1. Chapter 1

Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness

(GaaNaruko)

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.  
Warning: EYD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Lemon catat: "LEMON" rate M DLL

.

.

.

.

Author : Felovian Alexa

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Biru Langit.

.

.

.

.  
"Apa dia akan suka gadis ini?".  
"Mungkin saja Karura, lagipula dia tak akan menolak apa yang sudah kuberikan padanya. mereka akan jadi 'saudara' yang baik."  
Sabaku No Karura memegang tangan seorang gadis berambut pirang disebelahnya, wajah ayu gadis berusia 12 tahun itu sedikit takut-takut. "Tenang saja, kau tak usah takut." Karura menenangkan gadis pirang itu, seolah tahu ketakutan yang dirasakan gadis itu, gadis itu mengangguk mencoba menguasai diri.  
Karura membuka pelan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati, kamar remaja laki-laki yang sedikit remang oleh sedikit cahaya.  
"Gaara-kun, bangun sayang. kaasan membawa teman untukmu," Bujuk Karura mendekati ranjang anak laki-laki bungsunya yang masih tertidur.  
Remaja laki-laki itu menggeliat pelan kemudian terbangun dan duduk di samping ranjangnya menghadap jendela membelakangi Karura dan gadis pirang itu.  
"Sudah pagi ya? kaasan membawa siapa?"  
"Gaara-kun..." Karura duduk disamping Gaara, mengacak-acak rambut anak bungsunya yang berantakan tersebut. "Kaasan, apa dia gadis yang kaasan ceritakan tempo lalu?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.  
"Ha'i sayang," Karura mengangguk.  
Karura kemudian berdiri, membuka gorden jendela besar itu serta membuka jendela kamar Gaara. Sinar matahari pagi yang terbit langsung menerangi kamar gelap milik Gaara.

Nampaklah rambut warna merah darah sang sabaku bungsu itu.  
"Kau mau berkenalan dengannya?" tawar Karura pada Gaara, remaja berusia 13 tahun itu hanya mengangguk. dia ingin mengenal gadis itu.  
Karura mengawaikan tangan kanannya menyuruh pada gadis itu masuk, perlahan gadis pirang melangkah dan mendekati ranjang Gaara. Setelah sampai di ranjang Gaara, barulah gadis itu bisa melihat wajah Sabaku bungsu. 'Tampan' itulah yang terfikir diotak gadis pirang itu saat melihat wajah Gaara dari dekat.  
"Namamu Siapa?" tanya Gaara dengan nada luar biasa datar.  
"Naruko." jawab gadis itu tanpa gugup sekalipun. Maka dari perkenalan itulah, sebuah kisah dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

(3 Years Later)  
Lelaki berambut merah itu seakan tak ada habis tenaganya, namun kejantanan yang masih menegak membuatnya terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa henti dimulut gadis pirang dihadapannya. tak lupa, tangan besarnya meremas dada telanjang berukuran besar milik gadis pirang itu.  
"Aku sudah bilang jangan dekat dengan Kiba, apa kau paham?!" bentak Gaara seakan tak peduli keadaan Naruko. Naruko bahkan menelan paksa cairan milik Gaara yang sudah keluar banyak dimulutnya hingga meluber keluar bibirnya, gadis itu hanya menangis manakala jambakan Gaara dirambut kuning keemasannya semakin menguat.  
Gaara mengakhiri kegiatan panasnya, dia mengusap cairannya dibibir Naruko lalu mencium bibir gadis pirang itu dengan penuh nafsu.  
"Eeeemmmpphhh" Naruko hanya pasrah melihat Gaara masih setia mencium bibirnya dan jangan lupa tangannya Gaara juga masih setia meremas dada Naruko. Gaara menidurkan tubuh Naruko diranjangnya tanpa melepas ciuman panasnya, dan hari ini seorang Sabaku No Naruko akan menghabiskan malamnya dipelukan Sabaku No Gaara tanpa harus melepaskan keperawanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak makan saladmu itu?" tanya Shikamaru masih setia menopang kepalanya, mengantuk.  
"Naruko, kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini?" Sasuke mengaduk-aduk saladnya tanpa berniat memakan salad itu sekalipun.  
"Tumben kau perhatian dengan si pirang itu? apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" tebak Sai langsung tepat sasaran.  
"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu" pamit Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sai dan mengabaikan pandangan aneh semua kawan-kawannya. Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar, remaja lelaki itu tahu Sasuke memiliki perasaan pada Naruko sejak masih SMP. Namun Sasuke selalu memendamnya dengan sempurna.  
"Kapan kau akan jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri Sasuke?" gumam Shikamaru lalu menopang kepalanya lagi untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

Naruko menyiapkan bubur ayam kesukaan Gaara diatas meja makan, entah kenapa gadis itu seolah melupakan semua yang terjadi malam kemarin dengan Gaara. Hampir setiap hari gadis itu dilecehkan dan disakiti oleh Sabaku bungsu tersebut, namun Naruko hanya menuruti perintah Gaara tanpa ada perlawanan. Tapi beruntungnya gadis itu masih perawan, karena Gaara masih bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyetubuhi Naruko.  
"Naruko," Gaara tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang Naruko. Wajah Naruko seketika berubah menjadi takut saat berhadapan dengan Gaara.  
"S-Silahkan Gaara-sama, b-bubur ayamnya masih hangat" Naruko mempersilahkan Gaara makan siang di meja makan dengan wajah gugup. Gaara mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi dimana buburnya telah diletakkan oleh gadis pirang itu di meja makan. Gaara mengambil sendok, dan segera memakan bubur buatan Naruko.  
Naruko hanya berdiri diam mengamati Gaara yang tengah menikmati bubur ayam buatannya.  
"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Gaara.  
"Gomen Gaara-sama, saya sudah makan tadi" jawab Naruko bohong, Gaara sedikit tersenyum simpul. Senyuman itu lolos dari pandangan Naruko.  
Tangan kanan Gaara meraih lengan kiri Naruko, menariknya ke arahnya.  
"Aakkh!" gadis itu memekik saat Gaara berhasil memangkunya. Gaara mengembangkan senyumnya menjadi seringai serigala..  
"Aku mendapatkanmu Naruko," Gaara kemudian mencoba menyuapi Naruko.  
"Makan" pinta Gaara pelan. Mau tak mau Naruko menuruti perintah Gaara memakan bubur buatannya sendiri. Gaara menyuapi dirinya sendiri sekaligus menyuapi Naruko yang kini wajahnya sudah terbakar hebat karena takut bercampur... malu?.  
Sesudah makan, Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggul Naruko. Lelaki berambut merah itu seolah tak mau melepaskan Naruko begitu saja.  
Wajah Gaara mendekati leher jenjang milik Naruko dan menciuminya dengan pelan.  
"Eeennggghhh" Gadis pirang itu menggeliat manakala Gaara membuka kancing baju Naruko, dan melepaskan bra yang menutup dada besar Naruko. Setelah berhasil melepaskan bra itu, Gaara membelai-belai dada kiri dan kanan milik Naruko secara bergantian dengan satu tangannya.  
"Ai... ...," bisik Gaara namun tak bisa didengar oleh Naruko, karena Gaara mengubah posisi duduk mereka berpangku saling berhadapan. Gaara melesakan wajahnya pada belahan dada Naruko dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di belahan dada gadis itu.  
Gaara kemudian menghisap tonjolan di puncak dada milik Naruko seperti bayi kehausan "Aaakkkhh" pekik Naruko terkejut hisapan kuat Gaara pada salah satu dadanya itu, setelah selesai 'menyusu' pada Naruko. Gaara segera menginvasi bibir Naruko dengan cukup beringas.  
"Eeeeemmpphhh mmpphh" gadis pirang itu hanya mendesah dalam ciuman Gaara. melayani nafsu Gaara di siang hari tanpa perlawanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menelpon salah satu nomor di Smartphone miliknya, entah punya siapa nomor yang akan dihubungi pemuda raven itu.  
"Sial." umpatnya pelan karena tak ada jawaban pada nomor yang dia tuju. Hampir saja smartphone yang dibelikan ayahnya itu dia banting ketanah, namun pikirannya yang kesal segera dia dinginkan dengan membuka photo gadis pirang yang berada di smartphone-nya.  
"Kau dimana Naru-chan?" gumamnya pelan sambil memandang sendu photo Naruko yang tengah tertawa lebar bersama teman gadis yang lainnya, Sasuke segera beranjak pulang dari sekolah dan memasuki mobil sport miliknya. Segera mungkin Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya dan menancap gasnya dengan emosi. 'Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sai, aku menyukai Naruko' pikir lelaki dingin bermuka patung itu. Hingga saat Naruko tak masuk sekolah konsentrasi belajar Sasuke di sekolah berkurang, makan pun tak enak, dan 1 hal lagi: merindukan Naruko di setiap tempat.  
"Kami-sama, kenapa wajah Naruko tergiang-ngiang di otak hamba?" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pantat ayamnya hingga berantakan, baiklah Sasuke mungkin butuh rehat untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari semua tentang Sabaku No Naruko.  
mungkin?

.

.

.

.  
Gaara bersama Naruko menunggu kakak perempuannya Gaara yang akan pulang diruang tamu, sementara para maid yang disuruh libur selama 3 hari di pekerjakan kembali seusai menerima pesan singkat dari Ayahnya di Amerika tentang kepulangan kakak sulungnya itu. Entah kenapa Gaara lebih suka hidup berdua dengan Naruko dikediaman Sabaku daripada harus menunggu kepulangan kakak sulungnya yang terkenal cerewet itu. Egois? memang egois yang ada dibenak Gaara sekarang, Namun Gaara tetaplah Gaara. Tuan muda yang keras kepala, dingin dan juga tak mau kalah, benar-benar sifat sang ayah yang diwariskan pada Gaara.  
Sifat Gaara berbeda 180 derajat dari 2 saudara kandungnya, Sabaku No Temari dan Sabaku No Kankuro. Kedua kakak Gaara cenderung mudah bergaul dan murah senyum.  
"Naruko duduk di pangkuanku, sekarang," perintah Gaara datar. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya, langsung duduk dipangkuan Gaara dan di sambut ciuman bibir singkat dari Gaara, Lelaki itu kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Naruko. Gaara bahkan melupakan pandangan para maid yang melirik tipis 'kenakalan' Gaara pada Naruko.  
"Uuugghh" Naruko melenguh pelan saat Gaara meremas pelan dada Naruko yang beruntung masih tertutup Dressnya.  
Gaara menyeringai puas melihat mangsanya melenguh, ingin sekali Gaara menerkam gadis yang berada dipangkuannya bahkan dia tak segan-segan menggesekkan kejantanannya yang terbungkus celana jeans ke pantat Naruko.  
"Tadaima!" tiba-tiba saja Temari masuk dari pintu belakang mengagetkan Gaara dan Naruko. bahkan beruntungnya Gaara segera melepas pelukannya pada Naruko sebelum Temari melihatnya.  
"Kyaaa Naruko-chan!" jerit Temari senang melihat Naruko sudah berdiri tegak dari sofa menyambut Temari pulang.  
"Temari-sama," senyum Naruko, Temari tanpa Ampun memberikan pelukan eratnya pada gadis pirang itu. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, kelakuan kakaknya tak berubah meskipun sudah sekolah di Amerika sekalipun. Semua maid seketika menunduk hormat pada Sabaku sulung itu.  
"Apa kakak tidak bisa menggunakan pintu depan sebagai seorang Sabaku terhormat?" sindir Gaara datar membuat Temari melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruko.  
"Kenapa Gaara? aku kan ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian berdua," balas Temari melipat kedua tangannya di dada, Gaara memasang wajah dinginnya.  
"Tapi setidaknya gunakan pintu depan, kakakku tersayang." Gaara menatap tajam Temari.  
Temari tersenyum miring, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Gaara hingga berantakan. Gaara segera menyentakan kepalanya dari tangan Temari, dia tidak suka rambut merahnya yang gampang berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi.  
"Temari-nee, bisakah kau untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambutku ini" rajuk Gaara, Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Adiknya yang terkenal dingin dan (sok) keren ini bisa merajuk.  
"Tumben sekali kau merajuk?" Temari menampakkan giginya yang putih bersih, menertawai adik bungsunya yang sedang merajuk itu.  
"Aku tak merajuk nee-sanku yang cantik." elak Gaara sambil memuji kakaknya semakin cantik. Temari makin curiga saat Gaara memujinya cantik, yah meskipun nada adiknya masih datar seperti biasanya.  
"Sejak kapan kau pintar merayu begini? jangan-jangan kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Temari sekarang dalam mode detective-nya. Gaara menggertakkan giginya, kakak perempuannya ini selalu membuatnya sebal.  
"Tidak punya, puas?," Gaara memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Temari tak langsung percaya dengan jawaban Gaara.  
"Ayolah Gaara-chan, apa kau sudah..." Temari terus membujuk sekaligus menggoda adiknya, Naruko yang melihat interaksi antara kakak dan adik itu terkekeh ringan, Gaara melihat senyum Naruko yang sangat langka baginya. Entah kenapa bibirnya yang biasanya menyeringai saat melakukan 'hal' itu (catat: tanpa melepas keperawanan gadis itu) pada Naruko, akhirnya tersenyum simpul melihat senyuman di bibir Naruko. Hari ini Naruko sudah tersenyum dengan adanya canda Temari dan... Gaara?

.

.

.

.

Itachi menatap adiknya kebingungan, semenjak pulang sekolah kemarin wajah adiknya yang dingin menjadi 2 kali lebih dingin dari biasanya. Memang Uchiha tak semuanya memasang wajah dingin. Seperti sepupunya, Uchiha Obito yang terkenal jail dan suka tertawa, Tapi Itachi seakan ingin tahu. Kenapa adiknya ini begitu coldface itu hingga tak mau memakan sup tomat buatan ibu mereka yang begitu lezat.  
"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Ototou-baka?" tanya Itachi sambil melahap nasi dan sup tomat buatan ibunya.  
"Tak ada." jawab Sasuke singkat, Sasuke berdiri dari kursi makannya.  
"Aku selesai bu, aku berangkat sekolah dulu." pamit Sasuke langsung menyelonong pergi.  
Itachi menghela nafas pelan, melihat Nasi dipiring Sasuke masih utuh dan sup tomatnya juga tak terjamah.

.

.

.

.

_  
Naruko terdiam tanpa suara disamping Gaara yang fokus menyetir mobilnya menuju sekolah, Naruko menatap tangan kiri Gaara memegang telapak tangan kanannya.  
Sesampainya di sekolah, Naruko segera beranjak keluar dari mobil Gaara. Namun tangan besar Gaara memegang tangan Naruko serta menyentakan kearahnya, membuat tubuh Naruko menubruk tubuh Gaara.  
"Mmmmmppphhh" Gaara langsung mencium bibir Naruko, tangan Gaara memegang salah satu dada milik Naruko serta meremasnya pelan, Gaara terus melakukan kegiatan panasnya bersama Naruko didalam mobil. Untung kaca mobil Gaara berwarna hitam gelap, sehingga tiada siswa yang tahu apa yang terjadi didalam mobil milik Gaara. Setelah 5 menit melakukan 'hal' itu bersama Naruko, barulah Gaara melepas ciuman panasnya dan tangannya yang tadi masuk kebaju seragam sekolah Naruko. Naruko segera membenahi Sragamnya yang berantakan dibantu Gaara.  
"Pulang langsung, kutunggu di mobil dan paling penting: jangan dekat-dekat dengan lelaki manapun." perintah Gaara mutlak. Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan (lagi-lagi) tanpa suara.  
mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, Gaara disambut teriakan histeris dari fans-fansnya yang mayoritas fanatik itu, rata-rata fans-nya Gaara adalah kaum hawa.  
"Kyaaaa Gaara (kun/koi)!" teriak semua fans Gaara, namun Gaara tetap acuh terhadap semua fansnya.  
Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil sport lainnya datang dan parkir didekat sebelah mobil Gaara, seorang berambut raven keluar dari mobil tersebut.  
"Kyaaaa Sasuke (kun/koi)!" teriak fans Sasuke mengelu-elukan nama pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Reaksi Sasuke serupa Gaara, Acuh terhadap fans fanatiknya.  
Mata onyx Sasuke melihat Naruko di sebelah mobil milik Gaara. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyapa gadis itu, namun langkahnya terhenti tatkala Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruko tiba-tiba menuju kelas dan membuat Sasuke menggertakan giginya karena kesal.  
"Cih, selalu saja Sabaku itu." gumam Sasuke mendecih kesal.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu Naruko keluar didepan kelas. Sasuke ingin bertemu gadis itu bagaimanapun caranya.  
Naruko keluar duluan bersama Tenten setelah bunyi bel tanda istirahat berbunyi.  
"Naruko" Sasuke memanggil gadis itu dari arah belakang. Gadis itu menoleh pada Sasuke, Sasuke tak menyiakan kesempatan menghampiri Naruko.  
Dada Sasuke menghangat kala senyum gadis itu mengembang, rasanya lega seperti menemukan oasis ditengah padang gurun.  
"Kau kemana saja 3 hari? kau kuhubungi tidak bisa? kau dicari Anko-sensei tahu!" ucap Sasuke berbohong seperti itu karena sudah rindu pada gadis pirang itu. "Gomenasai senpai, kemarin Gaara-kun mengajakku pergi ke Hokkaido untuk menjenguk keluarganya" balas gadis itu berbohong pada Sasuke, tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu dibohongi. Namun Sasuke lebih memilih menerima dusta Naruko daripada gadis itu menghindarinya seperti 5 hari yang lalu karena Sasuke menanyakan luka lebam di pipi kanan Naruko.  
"Baiklah, mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tawar Sasuke. Para fans Sasuke yang menguntit di belakang Sasuke berharap Naruko menolak ajakan Sasuke yang tergolong sangat langka itu, atau Sasuke menyukai Naruko?  
"Gomenasai Sasuke-senpai, aku sudah diajak Tenten ke perpustakaan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan mata pelajaran 3 hari yang lalu, aku permisi dulu senpai" pamit Naruko sambil sedikit menunduk hormat pada Sasuke.  
"Matte, Naruko cotto matte" Sasuke berusaha menghentikan Naruko yang sudah berjalan bersama Tenten disebelahnya, tapi gadis itu terus berjalan seperti menghindarinya.  
"Bakayaro, kenapa aku tidak menawarkan diri untuk membantunya tadi." Rutuk Sasuke pelan. Sasuke yang biasanya dingin, kini Out Of Character karena kelakuannya mencerminkan sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Hanya karena seorang gadis, Sasuke rela menjatuhkan image-nya yang selalu dijaganya demi seorang gadis macam Naruko.

.

.

.

.

Naruko mencari buku tentang ilmu kimia di rak buku perpustakaan, gadis itu hampir putus asa karena buku tersebut tak ada ditempat rak bagian IPA.  
"Mencari ini?" suara baritone seseorang yang dikenal Naruko. Gadis pirang itu susah payah menelan ludahnya menoleh kebelakangnya. Betul saja dugaan Naruko ternyata benar, suara baritone itu punya Gaara.  
"Kenapa diam?" tanya Gaara sambil menyerahkan buku ilmu kimia tersebut pada Naruko, Naruko menunduk kepalanya sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangan Gaara.  
"Arigatou Gaara-sama," ucap gadis itu pelan.  
"Mau kubantu?" tawar Gaara. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi bukan Gaara kalau mau membiarkan gadisnya pergi. Lelaki berambut merah itu menggandeng tangan Naruko secara tiba-tiba.  
"Eh?" Naruko hanya melongo melihat Gaara sudah membawanya ke arah meja baca perpustakaan. Gaara mengambil buku tulis yang di bawa Naruko dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk disebelahnya.  
"Buka buku kimia itu, halaman berapa yang harus kukerjakan?" tanya Gaara sudah siap menulis.  
"Go-gomen Gaara-sama tapi ini tugas sa..." ucapan gadis itu terputus saat bibirnya sudah dikunci bibir Gaara. Setelah ciuman singkat itu, Naruko mengerti arti ciuman Gaara. Ciuman Gaara tadi adalah perintah sekaligus ancaman untuk Naruko menuruti keinginannya atau... Naruko tak akan kembali ke kelasnya (tentunya melayani Gaara di perpustakaan saat sepi). Naruko langsung meletakkan buku Ilmu kimia ditangannya ke meja dan membuka halaman yang harus dikerjakan Gaara daripada melayani Gaara nanti.  
"Halaman 138 dan Halaman 145, bagian yang penting di salin dan soal ini juga harus dikerjakan" ucap Naruko pelan sambil menunjuk salah satu soal di buku itu, Gaara mengerti dan mulai menulis tugas milik Naruko.  
Fans Gaara yang menguntit Gaara sedari tadi membelalakan matanya, bagaimana gadis seperti Sabaku No Naruko bisa membuat seorang Sabaku No Gaara yang terkenal cerdas, pendiam dan dingin bisa takluk di tangan Naruko? fans Gaara sebenarnya juga sudah tahu tentang Naruko yang disebut anak pungut keluarga Sabaku. Hebatnya, fans Gaara tak mau membicarakan status Naruko yang anak pungut itu. dikarenakan Gaara tak segan-segan membuat perhitungan dengan orang yang membicarakan/menyakiti Naruko di belakang Gaara, mungkin inilah alasan kenapa fans Gaara selalu menghormati Naruko di sekolah.

.

.

.

.

_  
Kerasnya hatimu  
Aku tak mampu  
Aku tak mau  
Memintanya

Betapa diriku  
Terus mencoba  
Tapi merasa  
Ku tak berdaya

Sepanjang waktumu  
Tak kau biarkan  
Tak kau lepaskan  
Keinginanmu

Mencoba bertahan  
Dari hatiku  
Keinginanku  
Memilikinya  
(Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness/ S.I.O.S.H )

.

.

To Be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hai Minna, makasih ya mau review Fic-ku yang abal-abal ini._**

 ** _Moga kalian menyukai isi ceritanya... (AAmiin)_**

 ** _oh ya saatnya balas review readers._**

 _ **Uchiharuno Sierra**_ : hihihi iya Gaara-nya mesum abis nih, makasih reviewnya :)

 _ **samsul hutamara**_ : siap :D

 _ **Zero Akashi :**_ Ok pak, nih dah lanjut :3

 ** _shiori avaron:_** iya memang saya bikin rada cepet alurnya, gomen :)

 _ **Indah605 :**_ Mau gimana lagi, Naruko-chan udah jadi pemuas nafsunya Gaara mulai dari umur 12 tahun *plaakk :D

 _ **R.A.F:**_ yosh :)

 ** _daripada saya banyak cocot, silahkan minna baca karya saya ini :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _(GaaNaruko)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Warning: EYD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Lemon catat: "LEMON" rate M DLL_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Felovian Alexa_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chapter 2: SESUATU YANG INDAH DARI DIRIMU

.

.

.

.

Naruko terjaga pada tengah malam ini, entah karena apa? pikirannya sedikit terganggu oleh mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini sering terulang di memori otaknya.  
Gadis itu bangun dari tempat tidur tanpa membangunkan lelaki berambut merah disampingnya, Naruko memakai T-shirt milik Gaara dan berdiri melihat pemandangan bintang di luar jendela.  
Pikirannya sekarang sedikit tenang melihat cahaya bintang dan bulan yang menerangi kamar tidur milik Gaara.  
"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu Naruko?" Gaara memeluk Naruko dari belakang, Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruko.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu Naruko?" Tanya Gaara lagi.  
"Tak ada yang saya pikirkan Gaara-sama. Hanya tak bisa tidur." jawab gadis itu bohong, Gaara tahu Naruko berbohong.  
Tangan Gaara menggerayangi dada Naruko dan menyibak T-shirt miliknya yang dipakai Naruko keatas, membuat gadis itu sedikit melenguh.  
"Uuuuggghh."  
"Itu karena kau selalu tidak terbuka padaku" ucap Gaara seduktif.  
Gaara mencium pipi kanan Naruko, Gaara kemudian melepaskan T-shirt miliknya yang dipakai Naruko dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.  
"Sekarang... layani aku" perintah Gaara menyeringai sambil meremas-remas kedua dada besar Naruko serta mencuri start mencium bibir Naruko secara ganas.

.

.

.

.

'Kenapa kau susah di hubungi Nanas?' Temari mengirim pesan chat pada seseorang di media sosial.  
'Aku sibuk sekolah nona cerewet, kenapa? kau rindu sentuhanku? ' seringai seseorang itu di balasan chat Temari  
BLUSH  
Wajah Temari kini sewarna cat warna merah.  
'Baka, aku tak seperti itu Shikamaru' Balas Temari.  
ada 2 menit, Shikamaru membalas dengan sangat panas.  
'hahaha akui saja gadis manisku, kau rindu kubelai sampai lemas kan?' Temari membelalakan matanya melihat balasan chat Shikamaru dan mengerti arti ejekan itu, telinganya pun memerah kali ini.  
"Pasti Nanas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang? awas kau Shikamaru, akan aku buat perhitungan denganmu" gumam Temari darahnya sudah  
mendidih.  
Temari mendapat 1 balasan chat lagi dari Shikamaru.  
'Pasti kau sedang panas-panasnya membayangkan kita berada di ranjang, pasti merepotkan sekali _devil emotikon_ '  
Dalam hitungan detik kesabaran Temari habis.  
"NANAS SIALAN, ECCHI, ERO NO HENTAI!" jerit temari penuh emosi.

.

.

Naruko memasak bersama salah satu maid mendengar teriakan Temari, Naruko mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju kamar temari bersama beberapa maid lainnya.  
TOK TOK TOK  
"Temari-sama, Temari-sama, Temari-sama anda tidak apa-apa kan?! Temari-sama!" Naruko mengetuk-ketuk pintu kamar Temari hingga beberapa kali karena begitu cemasnya.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara langsung datang dibelakang Naruko.  
"Saya tidak tau Gaara-sama." balas Naruko dengan nada panik.  
"Kalian semua mundur, biar aku yang dobrak pintu ini."  
Semua maid dan juga Naruko mundur memberi akses pada Gaara untuk melakukan aksinya.  
Gaara mundur kemudian mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar temari.  
BRRAAAK BRRAAAK DUAAKKK  
"Eh?!" Temari terkejut saat Gaara masuk bersama Naruko dan juga beberapa maid.  
"Temari-sama anda tidak apa-apa?" Naruko menghampiri Temari.  
"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Temari bingung.  
"Kami disini karena kau berteriak, Lalu kenapa aniki berteriak begitu keras tadi?" tanya Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.  
"Benarkah?" tanya Temari lagi, Naruko menganggukan kepalanya. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya.  
"Hehehe gomen, aku tadi cuma teriak kesal. jadi sekali lagi gomenasai." cengir Temari sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
Gaara sweatdrop seketika, sementara Naruko tersenyum berseri-seri karena jawaban konyol Temari.  
Lagi-lagi Gaara melihat senyum Naruko yang begitu natural di matanya.  
'Cantiknya.' batin Gaara terpaku pada senyuman Naruko.  
Mungkin Gaara harus merubah sedikit caranya memperlakukan Naruko, agar dia bisa melihat senyum Naruko yang menurutnya indah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke menelpon seseorang.  
'Baik-baik saja Teme. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?' tanya balik diseberang sana.  
"Baik Dobe. Kau tak mau pulang ke tokyo lagi?"  
'Aku belum bisa pulang Teme, aku masih ingin menemani kedua orang tuaku' Sasuke mengerti maksud si"Dobe"  
"Apa kau masih mencari adikmu?" tanya Sasuke to the Point.  
'Hmm, kau selalu menanyakan pertanyaan-tidak-tepat itu' ucap "Dobe" dengan nada getir.  
"Aku tahu Dobe, tapi Amerika itu sangat luas. apakah kau masih berharap adik perempuanmu kembali" Tanya Sasuke membuat yang diseberang sana terdiam sesaat.  
'Aku tidak peduli, yang penting adikku bisa kutemukan dengan selamat. dan aku akan terus mencarinya, sampai tua pun akan tetap kucari' ucap 'Dobe' dengan tegas.  
Sasuke menghela nafas, kawannya satu ini memang tak punya kata menyerah dalam hidupnya.  
"Hn, Baiklah Naruto. terserah kau saja, aku disini akan selalu mendukungmu." ucap Sasuke pelan.  
'Terima kasih Sasuke, kau sahabat yang selalu bisa ku andalkan.' ujar Naruto.  
"Ku tunggu kepulanganmu, Dobe"  
'Ha'i Teme. Sudah dulu ya, salam untuk kawan-kawan di tokyo. Jaa' Naruto langsung mengakhiri hubungan teleponnya.  
"Hn, Dia tetap Dobe yang dulu" gumam Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

Naruko menemani Temari bermain Monopoli kertas di ruang tamu. meskipun sudah berumur 17 tahun, Temari masih tetap bermain permainan lama itu.  
"Aaakkkhh kenapa aku selalu membayar pajak!," keluh Temari sedikit Frustasi.  
"Kenapa kau selalu pintar melempar dadunya Naruko. Bahkan kau belum pernah masuk daerahku sama sekali. Aku saja malah terus-terusan terjebak di daerahmu." tambah Temari membuat Naruko tertawa kecil.  
Gaara memperhatikan Temari dan Naruko dari lantai 2 rumahnya, Gaara tersenyum saat Naruko tertawa kecil.  
Gaara melangkah menuju tangga menuju lantai 1, langkah kakinya berhenti di depan Temari dan Naruko yang tengah bermain Monopoli.  
"Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Gaara.  
Naruko dan Temari mendongak menatap Gaara, Gaara kini... Tersenyum? bukan seringaian yang biasa dia tunjukan. Senyuman Gaara benar-benar membuat Naruko terpukau sesaat sebelum Temari mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruko.  
"Naruko bagaimana? malah melamun" Temari menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruko tapi Naruko tak tanggap.  
"Bagaimana apanya Temari-sama?" tanya Naruko.  
Temari menghela nafas pelan.  
"Makanya jangan melamun melihat pesona Gaara" goda Temari iseng.  
BLUSH  
Wajah putih langsat Naruko berubah merah jambu, Temari rasanya ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah Naruko yang memerah itu. Menurut Temari wajah Naruko yang memerah sangat imut dan lucu sekali.  
"Pppppfffttt,"Temari menahan tawanya, namun Gaara yang berdiri disamping Naruko memberi tatapan deathglare terbaiknya pada Temari.  
"Baiklah kau boleh ikut." Temari memutar bola matanya. Adik yang merepotkan, pikir Temari.  
Naruko kini menata ulang uang-uangan monopolinya dan bersiap bermain dengan pemain tambahan yaitu, Sabaku No Gaara.

(1 jam kemudian)  
"Temari-nee curang" gerutu Gaara membuat Temari tertawa melihat adiknya terjebak di daerahnya.  
"Hahaha makanya, main pakai strategi Gaara. Bukan pakai emosi" Temari kembali tertawa membuat Naruko tertawa kecil. Gaara yang melihat tawa kecil Naruko mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.  
"Giliran saya" ucap Naruko dengan riangnya.  
Dadu di lemparkan, 2 kotak berguling-guling menunggu untuk berhenti menunjukkan angkanya.  
"7" ucap Naruko mengarahkan bidaknya ke arah parkir bebas.  
"Heeh?!" Gaara dan Temari cengo bersama. Uang senilai 78 ribu dolar Monopoli di tengah-tengah papan monopoli seketika jadi milik Naruko.  
"Yeeey Berhasil!" jerit Naruko girang. Temari cemberut seketika melihat Naruko mendapat uang hasil pajak monopoli, tanpa dinyana-nyana Gaara langsung terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah kusut Temari.  
"Hahahahaha Temari-nee wajahmu lucu kalau kusut begitu!" ujar Gaara masih tertawa, Temari semakin cemberut melihat wajah Gaara yang tertawa begitu senangnya.  
Tapi di lain pihak, Naruko melongo melihat tawa lepas Sabaku bungsu itu.  
Temari menyadari kalau Naruko tengah melongo melihat Gaara masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.  
"Hoi Naruko-chan, daijobu?" tanya Temari mengibas-kibaskan tangannya (lagi) ke depan wajah Naruko.  
"Eehh, h-hai Temari-sama" jawabnya gugup.  
Temari merasakan kalau Naruko memiliki perasaan pada Gaara, iya atau tidaknya.  
Belum bisa di pastikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menembak beberapa botol di lapangan tembak menggunakan magnum asli.  
DOR DOR DOR  
"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru mulai membidik salah satu botol.  
DOR  
"Entahlah, Aku tak yakin" balas Sasuke.  
Shikamaru menurunkan senjata magnumnya, melepaskan penutup telinganya.  
"Naruko itu bukan anak kandung Sabaku No Yondaime" ucap Sasuke menembak satu target lagi.  
DOR  
Sasuke meletakan Magnum-nya di meja khusus senjata.  
"Aku berfikir wajah Naruko itu mirip sekali dengan Minato jiisan, jadi kesimpulanku adalah Naruko itu anak dari Namikaze Minato-jiisan dan Uzumaki Kushina-Baasan" Sasuke melepaskan penutup telinganya, dan melangkah pergi dari lapangan Arena tembak tersebut.  
"Apa kau juga berniat mengambil Naruko dari Gaara?" Shikamaru memegang bahu sebelah kiri Sasuke.  
Sasuke terdiam diberi pertanyaan 'penting' oleh Shikamaru.  
"Jika itu harus, kenapa tidak? aku mencintai Naruko." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Shikamaru dari bahunya, Shikamaru memperhatikan Sasuke yang menjauh dari jangkauan matanya.  
"Kau sudah mengakuinya Sasuke." Gumam Shikamaru

.

.  
.

.  
"Apa kaasan sudah siap?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut pirang itu pada ibunya.  
Merasa tak ada jawaban, Lelaki pirang tersebut mencari ibunya ke segala penjuru ruangan.  
'Kaasan' Lelaki berambut Pirang itu menatap ibunya sedih, Ia tahu kenapa ibunya sedih begitu.  
"Kaasan ayo kita pergi, polisi new york sudah mengkonfirmasi tak ada penumpang dengan warga negara jepang yang selamat dari kapal tenggelam itu" Naruto memutuskan lamunan sag ibu seketika.  
"Apa kau percaya keajaiban Naruto-kun?" tanya Kushina sambil berurai air mata.

"Aku percaya, Kaasan." jawab Naruto dengan pelan.  
"Kaasan bisa merasakannya, Naruto-kun. Naruko-Chan masih hidup" Ucap Kushina menangis sambil menutup wajahnya.  
"Kushi-hime, kenapa kau..." kata-kata seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut sewarna dengan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Istrinya tengah menangis, itu Namikaze Minato  
"Kushina, ada apa? kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Minato kini sudah ada di sebelah Kushina, mata biru safirnya menoleh pada Naruto.  
Mata Naruto malah menoleh ke arah lain, dia seakan menghindari tatapan ayahnya.  
Minato sekarang paham, pasti Kushina membicarakan anak bungsu mereka.  
"Kita harus kembali ke tokyo sayang, kita serahkan semuanya pada Anko dan Kakashi. Naruko pasti kita temukan" ucap Minato pelan, Kushina menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Minato. Wanita 36 tahun itu menumpahkan air matanya di dalam dekapan Minato.  
"Kita akan kembali kesini lagi bila ada berita dari Anko dan Kakashi." Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kushina.  
Semua hening sejenak, Naruto menatap photo gadis berusia 12 tahun di meja belajarnya.  
"Niisan akan kembali mencarimu Naruko, aku janji" gumam Naruto, remaja pirang itu segera mengambil koper milik ibunya dan membawanya ke depan rumah. bersiap meninggalkan amerika untuk kembali menuju tokyo, jepang.

.

Naruko mengerjakan PR fisika dari Hibiki sensei. tanpa di sadari Naruko, Gaara mengamatinya dari luar kamar gadis itu.  
"Ugh, kenapa soal ini sulit sekali," keluh gadis pirang itu.  
"Lebih baik aku kerjakan saja, daripada sensei gila main hakim sendiri itu menghukumku" ujar gadis itu mengerjakan lagi PR Fisika-nya.  
Gaara tersenyum tipis, memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu untuk membantunya.  
"Sepertinya sulit," ucap Gaara pelan.  
Naruko terkejut bukan main, Sabaku No Gaara muncul tiba-tiba.  
"Mau ku ajari bagaimana cara menyelesaikan dengan mudah?" Gaara tersenyum simpul.  
Naruko kembali terpaku namun kepalanya mengangguk.  
"Baiklah perhatikan baik-baik apa yang ku ajarkan" Gaara mengajari Naruko pelajaran Fisika secara pelan-pelan.  
Temari melewati kamar Naruko, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang ganjil.  
'Gaara mengajari Naruko belajar' Batin Temari takjub.  
Temari tersenyum terharu, baru kali ini adiknya perhatian dengan seseorang. Bahkan Gaara sudah mampu tersenyum lepas karena adanya Naruko.  
Temari menyadari bahwa Naruko sedikit merubah Gaara yang dingin menjadi sedikit lebih hangat dari 3 tahun lalu. Ibunya tak salah memilih gadis pirang cantik itu, tapi apakah ayahnya akan setuju apabila Gaara bersanding dengan Naruko kelak?.  
Memikirkan hal yang belum tentu itu, membuat Temari bergidik ngeri membayangkan ayahnya menghajar Gaara. Sebagai kakak, Temari sangat menyayangi Gaara.  
Temari sangat paham kenapa Gaara susah tersenyum di hadapan orang kecuali keluarganya sendiri.  
Temari, Kankuro dan Gaara dibesarkan dengan keras dari kecil oleh ayah mereka, Namun beruntung bagi Temari, karena dia perempuan. Dia di bebaskan oleh ayahnya untuk memilih cita-citanya sendiri. tapi Kankuro dan Gaara malah dibebani tugas menjadi pewaris Sabaku Corp, Kankuro mungkin bisa menjadi direktur utama kelak karena ingin memajukan perusahaan Sabaku. Gaara? dia melawan karena cita-citanya berbeda dari apa yang dibebankan ayahnya pada Gaara. Gaara ingin menjadi Dokter, cita-cita yang ditentang habis-habisan oleh ayahnya.  
Ibunya bahkan tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena ayahnya terkenal suka main tangan.  
Gaara bahkan pernah melindungi ibunya sewaktu berumur 6 tahun, ibunya hampir di pukul oleh ayahnya karena masalah sepele. Gaara sangat, sangat dan sangat membenci ayahnya saat itu juga.  
Tapi demi ibunya, Sabaku No Karura. Gaara rela di gembleng keras oleh ayahnya.  
Naruko pernah melihat berkali-kali Kepala keluarga itu main tangan pada Gaara apabila ada satu mata pelajaran yang prestasinya menurun.  
Temari dan Kankuro hanya bisa menahan diri untuk menolong adiknya Apabila menolong Gaara? jangan harap mampu melawan ayahnya yang kuat.  
"Ku harap, kau merubahnya Naruko-chan" harap temari kemudian meninggalkan pintu kamar Naruko.

.

.

.

.

Itachi mendapat pesan dari keluarga Uzumaki di Smartphone-nya.  
'keluarga Uzumaki akan melakukan pertemuan dengan keluarga Uchiha jam 10 pagi besok, bisakah kau melakukan pertemuan kami Itachi-san? From: Uzumaki Kushina'  
Itachi langsung membalas pesan Kushina dan mengiyakan permintaan Kushina. Sulung Uchiha itu juga menyampaikan pesan Uzumaki Kushina pada ayahnya.  
"Nampaknya akan ada pertemuan penting kali ini," Gumam Itachi.  
Sementara di tempat lain, di dalam pesawat Naruto masih mengirim pesan pada tunangannya, Hyuuga Hinata.  
"Tokyo, aku pulang." Gumam Naruto pelan.

.

.

.

.

Indah matamu  
Gerai rambutmu  
Menunjukkan itulah keindahan  
Yang memberikan  
Bentuk senyuman  
Sebentuk usapan  
Kepada hati

Sinar wajahmu  
Lembut katamu  
Sepertinya mampu  
Menggubah dunia  
Yang terasa  
Begitu hampa  
Semuanya sirna  
Tanpa cinta  
Kutemukan  
Arti kerinduan  
Dan kumengerti  
Yang kucari

.

.

.

.  
To Be ContInue


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to: sei ky-chan, MIROKU PERVERT, samsul hutamara, willyanto21, Luca Marvell , R.A.F 33, Indah605 , shiori avaron, Zero Akashi and Uchiharuno Sierra_**.

makasih telah memberi kritik dan saran membangun untuk Author, Thanks to all reader and silet reader.

saya persembahkan fic Gaara X Naruko.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness_**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _(GaaNaruko)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Warning: EYD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Lemon catat: "LEMON" rate M DLL_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
Felovian Alexa

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3: Cinta

.

.

.

Pemandangan tak biasa terjadi di kediaman Sabaku, rumah besar yang kemarin ceria kini berubah menjadi suram kembali. Hampir semua maid dan bodyguard di kediaman Sabaku tak bersuara sama sekali.  
"Apa saja yang terjadi dirumah ini sebulan selama aku ada di amerika?" tanya Sabaku No Yondaime tegas pada salah satu bawahannya.  
Kepala keluarga itu pulang tanpa mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu dan terkesan mendadak sekali.  
"Tidak ada Sabaku-sama, kediaman masih seperti biasanya" jawab salah satu bodyguard itu.

"Gaara-kun kemana?" tanya Sabaku No Karura dengan nada lemah lembut pada salah satu maid.  
"Gomenasai Karura-sama, Gaara-sama sedang berbelanja menemani Temari-sama dan Naruko-sama." Jawab maid itu.  
"Arigatou" ucap Karura lalu menyuruh maid itu mundur ke posisi semulanya.  
"Mereka malah pergi bersenang-senang bukannya belajar!" Sabaku No Yondaime menggebrak meja kayu jati di ruang tamunya.  
BRAKK  
Karura hanya menghela nafas sabar, mencoba menguasai diri.  
"Anata, Gaara dan Temari mungkin ingin melepas rindu sambil berjalan-jalan. Aku mohon jangan marah dulu," pinta Karura secara pelan agar tak marah pada Gaara, Temari maupun Naruko.  
"Hn, baiklah alasanmu itu aku terima Karura. Tapi lain kali tak ada ampun bagi Gaara jika nilainya turun." balas Sabaku No Yondaime secara tegas.  
Kepala keluarga Sabaku itu meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan wajah tegang.  
Karura hanya bisa bersabar menghadapi sang suami yang temperamental itu.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara ayolah makan desert ini." bujuk Temari sambil mencoba menyuapi Gaara yang tak mau membuka mulutnya.  
"Aku tak mau" tolak Gaara masih terpojok di tempat duduknya, punggungnya menyandar dinding restoran.  
Naruko terkekeh ringan, Gaara kembali melihat senyum Naruko. Membuat Sabaku bungsu itu terpana dan sedikit membuka bibirnya karena melongo terpesona pada Naruko.  
Temari yang melihat peluang segera menyuapi Gaara secara cepat.  
JLUUBB  
Gaara terkejut saat sendok dan Desert manis itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.  
Gaara memaksa menelan makanan itu, matanya yang mirip panda segera melotot pada Temari.  
"Hahahaha yatta," Temari girang karena berhasil membuat Gaara memakan desert.  
"Kau mau membunuhku, aneki" gerutu gaara datar.  
Temari memasang wajah tanpa dosa.  
"Hihihi" Naruko terkikik geli melihat kelakuan Temari dan Gaara.  
Gaara kembali melongo melihat senyuman Naruko, Temari segera menyendok desert lagi dan menjejalkannya pada Gaara dengan cepat.  
JLUUBB  
Gaara terkena suapan tiba-tiba lagi dari Temari, kembali menelan paksa desert itu.  
"NEE-SAN!" bentak Gaara membuat Temari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

.

.  
Baiklah Gaara berharap didepannya bukan Ilusi.  
Sebab ayahnya kini berada didepannya, melipat tangan dengan wajah mengerikan (catat: wajah sangar penuh emosi).  
"Kenapa kau keluyuran, harusnya kau belajar Gaara!" bentak sang kepala keluarga itu pada Gaara.  
"Aku hanya merayakan kepulangan Temari-nee ke restaurant" balas Gaara sangat dingin.  
Naruko menunduk karena takut terhadap ayah Gaara, Temari harap-harap cemas melihat wajah tegang ayahnya. Sepertinya kepala keluarga Sabaku siap memukul Gaara kapan saja, Gaara tetap diam seakan menantang ayahnya.  
"Temari, Naruko. Kalian masuk kamar kalian!" perintah Sabaku No Yondaime mutlak.  
Temari segera menarik tangan Naruko menuju kamar, mata biru safir Naruko memandang wajah dingin Gaara sesaat.  
Mata biru safir Naruko bertemu mata hijau jade milik Gaara, Sabaku bungsu itu menatap Naruko sesaat. Naruko meneteskan air matanya, entah kenapa dia tak ingin Gaara terluka sedikitpun.  
Gaara terhenyak, Naruko menangis untuknya?  
Mata jade Gaara kembali bertemu dengan mata elang kepala keluarga Sabaku itu. Gaara sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
BUAGGH BUAGGH BUAGGH  
Naruko memejamkan matanya, menutup telinganya seolah tak ingin mendengar suara pukulan itu.  
Temari menangis dalam pelukan Naruko. Baru beberapa hari dia melihat adiknya tertawa lepas, dia harus mendengar suara pukulan sang ayah kembali memukul Gaara.  
"Gaara-kun." gumam Naruko pelan, matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Dia tak peduli Gaara kadang memukulnya tanpa alasan jelas, melecehkannya setiap hari, bahkan di tiduri setiap hari oleh Gaara (Tanpa memperawani Naruko) sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari buat Naruko.  
Naruko tahu apa yang bergejolak di dalam hati Gaara, gadis pirang itu tahu tekanan batin Gaara.  
Dia bahkan rela melepas keperawanannya sekarang demi Gaara yang menahan kesakitan akibat di pukuli Sabaku No Yondaime.  
Gadis itu mencintai Gaara sejak pertama bertemu, tak kurang dan tak lebih. Naruko menangis apabila Gaara harus sakit di hantam tamparan maupun pukulan sang Kepala keluarga karena tak menuruti perintahnya.  
Temari hanya menangis dan menangis apabila sang adik mendapat hukuman seperti itu. Bila ada Kankuro mungkin keadaan akan sedikit berbeda, karena Lelaki itu akan menghentikan sang ayah semampunya dan sebagai gantinya lelaki itu akan 'sedikit' terkena tamparan sang ayah.  
"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi padamu Gaara, kau jangan membangkang perintah ayah." Ucap Sabaku No Yondaime keras.  
"Kau adalah..." kata-kata ayahnya Gaara terpotong oleh ucapan berani Gaara.  
"Pewaris Sabaku Corporation, kerajaan Perusahaan terbesar di dunia. Asal kau tahu, aku bosan mendengarnya." Ejek Gaara. Sang Ayah hendak mengangkat tangannya lagi untuk memukul Gaara.  
"Kenapa? mau memukulku lagi? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja dibunuh? agar kau puas jadikan aku sasaran empukmu saat emosi? aku tidak peduli kau memukulku hingga aku mati, TAPI jika kau sampai memukul ibu. Aku akan melawanmu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan. AYAH" Gaara mengancam sang Ayah untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Ibunya yang terdiam namun menangis pedih sedari tadi terkejut akan pernyataan Gaara.  
Sabaku No Yondaime menurunkan tangannya dan meninggalkan Gaara yang terluka di bagian pipinya.  
Gaara menyeringai tapi tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung-huyung pada akhirnya roboh pingsan.  
"Gaara-kun!" Teriak Karura.  
Naruko segera melepas pelukan Temari, keluar dari kamar milik temari untuk melihat Gaara.  
Temari segera mengikuti Naruko dari belakang karena suara teriakan ibunya didengarnya juga.  
"Gaara-sama!" pekik Naruko panik segera menolong Gaara.  
"Gaara!" jerit Temari membantu Naruko membopong tubuh Gaara ke kamar milik Gaara di ikuti Karura dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan," sapa Naruto memeluk tubuh tunangannya erat sekali.  
"Naruto-kun" Sapa gadis bermata lavender membalas pelukan Naruto.  
"Kushina-basan, Minato-jisan" Hinata melepas pelukan Naruto dan menunduk hormat pada Kushina dan Minato.  
"Lama tidak bertemu Hinata, kau semakin cantik saja" puji Kushina pada Hinata.  
"Terima kasih Kushina basan, anda juga masih awet muda seperti terakhir kita bertemu dulu" puji hinata balik.  
"Bagaimana kabar ayahmu Hinata?" tanya Minato tersenyum pada calon menantunya tersebut.

"beliau sehat wal afiat jisan" balas hinata tersenyum simpul.

"Mari Naruto-kun, Basan dan jisan. Mobil sudah menunggu di sana" ucap gadis itu dengan sopan santun yang amat jarang diperlihatkan oleh gadis-gadis jaman sekarang.  
"Ha'i" jawab Kushina sambil menggandeng lengan calon menantunya itu menuju mobil bersama Minato dan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghubungi nomor milik Naruko, namun tiada jawaban memuaskan selain...  
'Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif.' jawaban suara nona cantik dari operator membuat Sasuke menggertakan giginya kesal.  
"Sial" umpat Sasuke pelan.  
Sasuke menghela nafas, meredakan emosinya.  
"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Naruko" Sasuke hanya menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi pada Naruko, tapi kemudian dia segera menepis pikiran jeleknya itu.  
"Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruko" gumamnya sambil terduduk di ranjangnya.  
Mungkin saat sekolah besok, ia akan menemui Naruko.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dia melihat sekelilingnya. Mata jade hijau miliknya menangkap pemandangan menyentuh di sebelahnya, yakni Naruko tertidur sambil memangku kepalanya ditepi ranjang.  
"Naruko, bangun" Gaara membangunkan Naruko pelan agartak mengagetkan gadis itu. Gaara melihat jam dinding, pukul 00.35.  
"Naruko-chan bangunlah" Gaara masih berusaha membangunkan Naruko.  
"Enggghh, ah Gaara-sama sudah sadar," kata Gadis itu secara tak sadar langsung memeluk Gaara.  
Gaara terkejut bukan main, namun didetik kemudian Gaara membalas pelukan Naruko.  
'Pasti dia menungguku sadar hingga tertidur' batin Gaara mempererat pelukannya.  
Naruko yang tersadar kelakuannya segera melepas pelukannya, tapi Gaara malah mencium tengkuk Naruko.  
"Kumohon biarkan seperti ini Hime" Pinta Gaara pelan.  
Naruko hanya terdiam dan menerima pelukan Gaara.  
Perasaan damai merasuki Gaara memeluk tubuh Naruko.  
Gaara melepas pelukannya, meraih pipi Naruko.  
Gadis pirang itu mengerti keinginan Gaara dan memejamkan matanya. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruko, kecupan pelan-pelan menghampiri bibir merah Naruko.  
Bibir Gaara mengecup bibir Naruko secara lembut, Gadis dihadapannya seakan terbuai dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gaara, Gaara memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruko serta menginvasi bibir Naruko secara lembut.  
Gaara melepas ciumannya dan melepas pakaian Naruko satu-persatu yang melekat di tubuh gadis itu.  
Setelah melihat gadisnya sudah tanpa sehelai benangpun.  
Gaara mencium bibir Naruko kembali dengan lembut, seakan Sabaku bungsu itu tak mau melepas gadisnya lama-lama, Naruko melepas kemeja Gaara tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.  
Gaara menciumi Leher, bahu, dan dada Naruko serta tak lupa memberi tanda kepemilikan pada tubuh Naruko. Lelaki berambut merah itu menidurkan tubuh Naruko diranjang, segera lelaki itu melepas celana jeansnya dan celana dalamnya.  
Kejantanan Gaara berdiri tegak menantang seakan siap memasuki liang kewanitaan milik Naruko.  
Gaara membuka kedua paha Naruko yang menutup kewanitaan Naruko.  
"Apa kau siap hime?" tanya Gaara.  
Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, bersiap melepas mahkota keperawanannya pada Gaara.  
Gaara menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada liang Naruko.  
"Eeengghhh" Naruko menahan desahannya saat kejantanan milik Gaara siap memasuki liangnya.  
Gaara mencium bibir Naruko bersamaan memasukan kejantanannya dalam satu kali hentakkan.  
"Mmmmmpppphhh!" jerit kesakitan Naruko tertahan didalam ciuman Gaara.  
Gaara memeluk tubuh Naruko dibalas Naruko memeluk tubuhnya sambil berurai air mata karena menahan sakit.  
Lelaki berambut merah itu membiarkan kejantanannya berada didalam liang Naruko tanpa menggerakannya agar Naruko terbiasa saat ini juga.  
Gaara mencium bibir Naruko dan saling bersilat lidah, Gaara menggerakan pinggulnya pelan maju mundur. Naruko mendesah saat ciuman Gaara terlepas dari bibirnya.  
"Aah Aah Aah" Desahan sensual Naruko membahana ditelinga Gaara. Dada besar milik Naruko bergesekan dengan dada bidang milik Gaara memberikan sensasi yang berbeda pada persetubuhan mereka.  
Gaara memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan teratur.  
"Hime eeeh Hime" Gaara menyebut nama Naruko saat merasakan selakangannya terasa ngilu, geli dan rasa yang tak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata.  
"Aaah uhhh aahh akhn" Naruko hanya bisa mendesah ketika Gaara mengobrak-abrik kewanitaannya.  
Gaara seketika merasakan cairan Naruko sudah membasahi Kejantanannya serta seprai milik Gaara bersamaan darah perawan milik Naruko.  
Naruko hampir saja berteriak kalau saja mulut Gaara tak membungkamnya dengan ciuman ganasnya.  
"Mmmpppphh mmmppggghh" Selakangan Naruko terasa ngilu saat gerakan Gaara mulai tak teratur, Lelaki berambut merah itu seakan tak peduli bahwa Naruko sudah orgasme duluan. Gaara ingin segera mengeluarkan benihnya sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam rahim Naruko.  
Naruko miliknya, milik seorang Sabaku No Gaara yang egois, keras kepala dan dingin.  
Kaki Naruko melingkar di pinggang Gaara, enggan untuk melepas Gaara meskipun Gaara tak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.  
'Aku mencintaimu Naruko, aku mencintaimu Naruko, aku mencintaimu Naruko' Batin Gaara berulang kali, kewanitaan Naruko memijat-mijat kejantanan Gaara mulai sedikit mengendur. Gaara sendiri juga akan mengeluarkan benihnya sebentar lagi.  
Merasa akan mengeluarkan cairan kehidupan pada rahim Naruko, Gaara mempererat pelukannya dan mencium bibir Naruko secara rakus kembali.  
Gaara mempercepat, lebih cepat dan sangat cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Gaara menghentakkan keras pinggulnya pada akhirnya.  
Cairan kehidupan Gaara menyembur keluar ke dalam rahim Naruko. Gadis itu pingsan setelah Gaara mengeluarkan cairannya, Gaara terengah-engah setelah kegiatan 'itu' melihat wajah Naruko sudah pingsan. Lelaki itu meraih selimut dan menyelimuti dirinya serta Naruko yang pingsan.  
Tak ada kata lagi yang keluar, hanya kecupan Gaara di pipi Naruko mewakilkan rasa cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Aku tidak tahu gadis itu siapa? tapi kami menemukannya terdampar di pantai ini mengenakkan baju pelampung" kata salah satu suster.  
"Berapa bulan gadis itu dirawat di panti asuhan suster?" Tanya seorang wanita dengan pakaian ketat hitam.  
"Hanya 3 bulan miss Anko, setelah itu ada orang kaya dari San Diego mengambil gadis itu untuk dijadikan anak" jawab Suster.  
"Apa suster tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Anko lagi, suster itu menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Ok thank you suster atas kerja sama-nya, kami undur diri" seseorang memakai masker berpamitan pada 2 suster didepannya.  
"Kakashi-sama, kami menemukan ini di kamar tidur yang ditempati Nona besar" Salah satu pengawalnya melaporkan menemukan liontin kuning cerah.  
"Ini..." Kakashi mengamati seksama liontin itu. Terdapat tulisan U. Naruko.  
"Tak salah lagi, ini milik Nona Naruko." Gumam Anko melihat liontin tersebut.  
"Apa kita harus ke San Diego sekarang, Kakashi?" Anko menunggu keputusan Kakashi.  
"Kita ke San Diego sekarang, Takuma siapkan pesawat pribadi untuk ke San Diego." Perintah Kakashi pada salah satu orang terpercayanya.  
"Ha'i Kakashi-sama" Takuma menjalankan tugasnya.  
"Sudah dekat, petunjuk kita sudah dekat" ucap Kakashi melangkah menuju sedan Hitamnya bersama Anko.  
"Siapkan tim pencari untuk mencari Nona Naruko di San Diego secepatnya" Ucap Kakashi pelan pada Anko.  
"Baiklah, akan aku laksanakan." Anko meraih ponsel dan menghubungi orang-orang terpercayanya di San Diego.  
"Aku ada tugas untukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruko membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. melihat sekitarnya.  
"Apa yang kulakukan disini?" gumam Naruko.  
Naruko bangun dan duduk bersandar di ranjang King size milik Gaara.  
Naruko melihat dirinya sendiri sudah telanjang bulat, dengan segera dia beranjak dari tempat tidur milik Gaara.  
"Akkh" pekik Naruko pelan.  
Naruko merasakan kewanitaannya sedikit nyeri dan ada warna merah pada selakangannya. Gadis itu sadar kalau dia sudah jadi wanita, Naruko segera mengenakkan pakaiannya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri meskipun selakangannya masih nyeri.  
Wanita itu membuka pintu kamar Gaara pelan tanpa membangunkan Gaara.

.

.

.

.  
Karura menggoreng telur mata sapi kesukaan Gaara didapur di bantu beberapa maid-nya.  
"Ohayou Okaa-sama," Sapa Naruko pada Karura yang kini memasak sarapan untuknya, Gaara dan Temari.  
"Ohayou Naru-chan" Sapa balik wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat Naruko sudah segar, wanita itu memakai seragam sekolahnya.  
"Gaara-kun mana?" tanya Karura.  
"Masih tertidur Okaa-sama," jawab Naruko pelan.  
"Nampaknya kau merawat Gaara baik sekali, Naru-chan" puji Karura tapi terdapat nada sedih didalamnya.  
Naruko memilih diam tak menjawab pujian Karura.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Since You've been away I've had the time to start realize  
Then when we meet again I'll be the first to apologize  
Now when I hear people say be careful what you wish for  
I know what they mean I know what they mean

Don't leave I struggled hard without you  
Cause I need you, need you, need you  
Cause I need you, need you, need you  
Don't go I simply can not live without you  
Cause I need you, need you, need you  
Cause I need you, need you, need you  
Need you, need you

.

.

.

.

.

.  
To Be Continue


	4. Chapter 4

**_mungkin ada banyak kesalahan dalam fic saya, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menulis karya saya ini._**

 ** _thanks para readers dan silent readers yang telah membaca karya saya serta me-review-nya._**

 ** _meskipun hanya 15 review yang masuk, itu sudah membuat saya semangat melanjutkan karya saya ini._**

 ** _tanpa banyak bicara, saya persembahkan fic karya saya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _(GaaNaruko)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _Warning: EYD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Lemon catat: "LEMON" rate M DLL_**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 ** _._**  
 **Felovian Alexa**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Chapter 4: Life ALIVE

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kondom?  
Naruko kebingungan dengan barang yang di berikan Gaara padanya.  
"Untuk jaga-jaga Hime, kalau aku minta jatah." ujar Gaara memasang wajah masa bodoh.  
"Ga-Gaara-sama," Wajah Naruko langsung memerah karena perkataan Gaara.  
"Eekhmm bisakah kau panggil aku tanpa suffix-Sama?" pinta Gaara sambil berdehem kemudian mencium singkat bibir Naruko.  
"Eh?!" Naruko terkejut mendapat kecupan singkat dari Gaara.  
"Baiklah, mulai dari sekarang. Kau dan aku resmi pacaran" ucap Gaara lalu meremas pelan dada kanan Naruko.

"Aakh!" Naruko memekik pelan.  
"Ayo." Gaara keluar dari mobilnya bersama Naruko.  
Naruko mengikuti Gaara dari belakang menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.  
Tepat di pertigaan jalan menuju kelasnya, seorang berambut pantat ayam menunggunya di depan pintu kelas Naruko serta di kerubungi para fans setia-nya.  
Naruko menerobos keramaian didepan kelasnya itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti oleh pegangan seseorang pada pergelangan tangannya.  
Naruko melihat tangan yang sedang memegang tangannya itu.  
"Ada apa Senpai?" tanya gadis itu.  
Semua fans Sasuke melihat adegan 'pegangan tangan' Naruko bersama Sasuke.  
"Aku perlu bicara padamu" kata Sasuke datar.  
"Gomenasai senpai, aku tidak bisa. Tenten dan Chouji menungguku di dalam kelas untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok." tolak Gadis itu melepas tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya.  
Namun Sasuke dengan pendiriannya mencoba membujuk Naruko.  
"Kumohon Naruko."  
Gadis pirang itu tersenyum meminta maaf pada Sasuke "Sekali lagi Gomenasai Sasuke-senpai. Aku tidak bisa." Naruko berhasil melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari pergelangan tangannya.  
Belum sempat menghentikkan Naruko lagi, Fans-nya kembali mengerubunginya seperti semut.  
Tenten yang sudah ada di kelas sejak tadi mendekati Naruko yang sudah duduk di bangkunya.  
"Mau apa Sasuke padamu?" tanya Tenten setengah menyelidik, gadis pirang itu mengangkat kedua bahunya pelan.  
"Sudahlah, Tenten bantu aku menyusun folder ini." ucap Naruko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.  
KRAUK KRAUK  
Chouji tengah makan kripik kentangnya memperhatikan Tenten dengan Naruko menyusun folder dan makalah untuk presentasi nanti.  
"Kurasa Sasuke suka padamu Naruko." ucap Chouji spontan sembari mengunyah kripik kentangnya.  
Tenten menatap Chouji sesaat lalu mata coklatnya menatap Naruko.  
Tenten mengakui Naruko sangat cantik, bahkan mendapat cantik peringkat 2 disekolah setelah Hyuuga Hinata, Adik dari Hyuuga Neji.  
Banyak laki-laki yang mengincar Naruko, boleh di bilang Naruko memiliki kharisma tersendiri untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenisnya.  
Entah berapa orang sudah di tolak Naruko secara halus. Ootsutsuki Toneri, Yahiko, Momochi Haku, Akasuna No Sasori, Inuzuka Kiba, Shimura Sai, bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal susah di dekati wanita juga gigih merebut Hati Sabaku No Naruko.  
Dan tadi Tenten sudah melihat sendiri Naruko menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk berbicara.  
"Aku jadi heran sendiri padamu Naru-chan, banyak cowok keren diluar sana mengantri untukmu. Tapi kau selalu menolak mereka semua, bahkan Neji-kun pun juga masih gigih ingin mendapatkanmu." ujar Tenten dengan nada sedikit... kecewa.  
"Nani? Tenten-chan mana mungkin aku menerima Neji-nii. Dia itu sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri tahu" balas Naruko terkekeh ringan.  
"Hontou ni? lalu kenapa dia selalu dekat denganmu di kantin?" tanya Tenten penasaran.  
"Dia itu teman dekat dengan Gaara-kun, lagipula Neji-nii kan sering ngobrol denganku dan Gaara-kun. Ara! jangan-jangan kau suka Neji-nii ya?" goda Naruko, wajah gadis yang rambutnya cepol dua itu memerah.  
"Ti-tidak," elak Tenten gagap.  
Naruko tersenyum misterius, terpikir ide licik di otaknya.  
"Neji-nii!" teriak Naruko melambai ke arah belakang Tenten.  
"Mana-mana?" Tenten menoleh ke belakang, Namun tak ada sama sekali sosok Hyuuga Neji.  
"Nah ketahuan! kau suka Neji-nii kan?" tebak Naruko masih menggunakan nada menggoda.  
Wajah Tenten semakin terbakar oleh rasa malu, senyum malu-malu terlihat tipis di bibir Tenten.  
"Hihihi apa aku bilang saja yah kepada Neji-nii soal perasaanmu?" goda Naruko lagi.  
"J-jangan Naru-chan!" bentak Tenten wajahnya masih memerah.  
"Bilang saja lah" goda Naruko pura-pura berdiri siap meninggalkan Tenten.  
"J-jangan, kumohon Naru-chan" pinta Tenten memelas.  
Naruko tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Tenten, tapi di luar kelasnya puluhan siswa laki-laki terpesona senyum Naruko.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Tenang saja Kushina, kami klan Uchiha siap membantu keluargamu kapan saja." balas Fugaku.  
"Arigatou Gozaimasu, mohon bantuannya Fugaku-san" ucap Minato mewakili istrinya.  
"Itachi," panggil Fugaku pada anak sulungnya itu.  
"Iya Ayah." sahut Itachi.  
"Perintahkan Shisui untuk mencari Naruko di Amerika secepatnya." perintah Fugaku.  
"Baik ayah, akan saya laksanakan." jawab Itachi lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu.  
'Apa aku harus memberitahu Minato-jisan dan Kushina-basan, tapi aku takut bila Sabaku No Naruko bukan anak yang dicari mereka.' pikir Sasuke bimbang ditengah pertemuan 2 keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha tersebut, tapi keinginan Sasuke memiliki Naruko seutuhnya juga semakin besar.  
'Lebih baik aku menahan diri saja sekarang, bila benar Naruko anak dari Namikaze Minato-jisan dan Uzumaki Kushina-basan. Aku akan meminta ayah menjodohkanku dengan Naruko saja' batin Sasuke tersenyum.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Naruko dan Gaara makan tempura di sebuah cafe pinggir jalan kota Tokyo.  
Naruko tersenyum simpul melihat Sabaku bungsu disebelahnya sedang bermanja-manja padanya minta disuapi tempura udang.  
Meskipun meminta Naruko menyuapinya dengan wajah datar nan dingin seperti biasanya, tetapi Naruko tetap menuruti permintaan Gaara.  
"Giliranku" ucap Gaara.  
Pemuda berambut merah darah itu menyumpit tempura udang dan menyuapi Naruko.  
Wajah Naruko memerah mendapat perlakuan khusus itu, bahkan beberapa pelayan perempuan di cafe tersebut iri melihat romantisme yang tercipta antara Naruko dengan Gaara.  
Gaara menyumpit satu tempura dan menggigitnya tanpa memakannya.  
Gaara memberi isyarat Naruko untuk memakan tempura di gigitannya.  
"Eh?!" wajah Naruko memerah melihat sekeliling cafe, banyak orang memperhatikan mereka berdua.  
"A-Aku malu Gaara-kun." tolak Naruko halus, Gaara pun memberi deathglare terbaiknya. Naruko pelan-pelan mendekati wajah Gaara.  
Naruko perlahan memakan tempura di gigitan Gaara, semua pengunjung termasuk kaum hawa melongo melihat keromantisan Naruko dan Gaara.  
Bibir Naruko dan Gaara semakin dekat, pengunjung mengharapkan ciuman terjadi diantara 2 sejoli itu.  
Tapi reaksi Gaara membuyarkan mimpi para pengunjung setempat, Gaara melepaskan tempura pada saat Naruko hampir mengunyah tempura hampir tepat didepan bibirnya.  
"Yaaahh!" semua pengunjung mengeluh kecewa, Naruko menguyah tempura udangnya hingga terlihat ekor udang itu dimulutnya.  
"Cepat telan, kita harus pulang cepat daripada makhluk buas itu mengamuk lagi" kelakar Gaara tersenyum manis pada Naruko.  
Naruko melongo melihat senyum Gaara. Naruko menggangguk-angguk pelan, namun mata biru safirnya yang jernih melihat wajah Gaara terlihat begitu tampan apabila tersenyum begitu.  
Naruko pun sudah menelan udang tempura tadi, Gaara segera menggandeng tangan Naruko keluar dari cafe tersebut.  
Sekali lagi pandangan iri menghiasi perjalanan kedua sejoli dari cafe tersebut.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Kami pergi dulu Temari-chan" pamit Karura memeluk Temari cukup erat.  
"Apa kaasan tidak bisa lebih lama disini?" tanya Temari sedih.  
"Kaasan-mu harus ikut bersamaku ,Temari. lagipula kau tak sendiri. masih ada Gaara bukan?" tukas Sabaku No Yondaime datar.  
"Sudahlah, kami pergi dulu" pamit sang kepala Keluarga itu merangkul Karura.  
"Jaa Kaasan" Temari melambaikan tangannya ke arah ibunya, dibalas lambaian tangan dari sang ibu.  
Buat Temari dia lebih menghormati sang ibu daripada sang ayah, mungkin kerasnya sang ayah membuatnya sudah membuat rasa hormatnya pada sang kepala keluarga sudah hilang.  
Temari kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan sedih.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Gaara belum melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Naruko, padahal mereka sudah berada di depan kediaman Sabaku, dan tangan Gaara seperti biasanya menggerayangi dada Naruko serta memilih puncak dada gadis pirang itu.  
"Haaah Haaah Haaah" Naruko nafasnya terengah-engah setelah Gaara melepas ciuman bibirnya dan tangannya dari dada gadis itu.  
Saliva di bibir Naruko menetes di rok sekolahnya, Gaara membenahi pakaian Naruko dan membersihkan saliva di bibir gadis pirang itu.  
Gaara segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankannya menuju Rumah.  
Setelah sampai rumah, belasan Maid menyambut mereka berdua.  
Gaara dan Naruko berjalan sendiri-sendiri seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.  
"Tadaima!" ucap Naruko riang.  
"Okaerinasai" sahut Temari dengan suara lemas.  
Gaara merasakan kalau rumahnya sedikit sepi sekarang dan mendekati sang kakak.  
"Kenapa Aneki?" tanya Gaara.  
"Tak ada apa-apa" jawab gadis berkuncir 4 itu.  
"Okaa-sama kemana Temari-sama?" tanya Naruko mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru rumah, tapi gadis itu tak menemukan Karura sama sekali.  
"Kaasan sudah kembali ke Amerika bersama Tousan baru saja tadi berangkat." jawab Temari masih lemas.  
"Hn, kenapa tidak manusia robot itu saja yang kembali ke amerika" celetuk Gaara sarkasme.  
"Gaara!" Temari mencoba memperingatkan Gaara.  
"Kenapa? aku lebih suka kaasan berada di rumah. ketimbang manusia bajingan itu" tambah Gaara meninggikan nada suaranya.  
PLAKK  
"Gaara, aku tahu kau sangat membenci tousan. Tapi bisakah kau menghormatinya sedikit saja" balas Temari.  
Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam, namun dia tak membalas perbuatan kakak perempuannya.  
"Rasa hormatku hanya untuk seorang kaasan-ku, dan kedua kakakku saja. lagipula orang itu tak pantas di sebut TOUSAN!" ucap Gaara lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamarnya.  
"G-Gaara" Temari merasa bersalah menampar adik bungsunya itu memanggil Gaara yang kini sudah berada di lantai 2.  
Naruko menyusul Gaara menuju kamar lantai dua. Naruko membuka pintu kamar Gaara, berusaha menenangkan pemuda berambut merah tersebut.  
"Gaara-kun," Naruko mendekati Gaara dengan perlahan ke arah ranjang.  
"Jangan ganggu aku dulu" ucap Gaara dingin.  
Naruko menyentuh pundak Gaara perlahan, tapi pemuda itu menyentakkan bahunya hingga tak sengaja tangannya sedikit terayun menampar Naruko.  
PLAKK  
Gaara melihat Naruko terjatuh setelah tamparan tak sengajanya, merasa bersalah karena menampar Naruko secara tak sengaja.  
Lelaki itu mendekati Naruko membantunya berdiri.  
"Gomenasai" ucap Gaara, Naruko mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Gaara.  
Naruko mendengar Gaara meminta maaf padanya, entah makhluk apa yang tengah merasuki Gaara sekarang.  
Biasanya (dulu) Gaara melecehkan maupun menyiksa Naruko tanpa minta maaf, tapi kali ini Gaara berbeda 180 derajat.  
Sekarang lelaki itu meminta maaf dan membantunya berdiri.  
"Aku terbawa emosi, gomenasai hime" ucapnya menundukkan kepalanya.  
Naruko meraih tangan kanan Gaara, membimbing tangan Gaara pada wajahnya Naruko, gadis itu menempelkan telapak tangannya Gaara pada pipinya. Menenangkan hatinya yang sedang terbakar oleh emosi.  
Sudah berkali-kali gadis dihadapan Gaara menenangkannya, tapi selalu saja Gaara melampiaskan emosinya dengan cara melecehkan maupun menyakiti Naruko.  
Naruko tak membalas maupun melawan perbuatan Gaara , Gaara sadar sekali bahwa Naruko selalu ada untuknya di saat sedih maupun senang, lelaki itu membutuhkan Naruko dari yang dia perkirakan.  
Gaara menarik tangannya dari pipi Naruko lalu memeluk tubuh Naruko.  
Naruko hanya diam tak membalas pelukan Gaara namun liquid bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya.  
Dua sejoli itu terhanyut dalam pelukan mereka masing-masing.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Seorang wanita berambut putih menata makanan di meja makan, menyiapkan makan malam untuk putra semata wayangnya.  
"Toneri-kun, turun sayang. Ayo makan malam dulu." ajak wanita itu pada anaknya yang tengah mengerjakan PR-nya di kamar.  
"Sebentar Kaasan tanggung PR-nya tinggal sedikit lagi" sahut Toneri.  
"Makan dulu, nanti dikerjakan lagi PR-nya setelah makan malam," kata ibunya sambil memukul pelan mangkok kosongnya dengan sendok.  
"Ha'i ha'i Kaasan, aku datang" balas Toneri mennutup bukunya bergegas menuju ruang makan.  
"Masak apa Kaasan hari ini?" tanya Toneri antusias.  
"Kesukaanmu. Ada sop miso, baso udang, bacon goreng dan ayam lada hitam." jawab ibu Toneri mengambilkan nasi untuk Toneri.  
"Waah, arigatou kaasan" ucap Toneri senang.

"Douita shimasite Toneri-kun" balas sang ibu.  
"Itadaikimasu!" Toneri mengambil sumpit dan memakan lauk pauk dihadapannya.  
"Toneri-kun, kaasan ingin tanya?"  
"Apa itu kaasan?" Toneri masih setia mengunyah baso udang buatan ibunya.  
"Ini photo siapa?"  
Toneri segera menoleh pada photo yang di pegang ibunya.  
"Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Toneri tersedak makanannya, ibunya segera menghampiri Toneri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Toneri serta tak lupa memberikan air putih.  
"Ara, meilhat reaksimu tadi. Pasti ini kekasihmu?" tebak sang ibu tersenyum.

"Bu-bukan kaasan, dia teman sekolahku" elak Toneri wajahnya memerah. Jarang-Jarang melihat wajah Toneri memerah seperti itu.  
"Hontou?" Goda sang ibu.  
"Ha'i Ootsutsuki Kaguya-Kaasama" balas Toneri sambil menyebutkan nama sang ibu.  
Toneri segera makan kembali daripada meladeni sang ibu yang terlihat sangat ingin tahu itu.  
Kaguya kembali ke bangku makannya, namun senyumnya belum sirna sepeunuhnya.  
"Namanya siapa?" tanya Kaguya.  
"Kaasan kenapa jadi ingin tahu begini sih" gerutu Toneri melahap paha ayam lada hitamnya dengan tenaga berlebihan.  
"Siapa tahu gadis ini jadi menantu kaasan, lagipula di lihat dari wajahnya yang cantik. Gadis ini sangat baik" ucap Kaguya berangan-angan kalau dia punya cucu sangat cantik maupun tampan kelak.  
"Kaasan jangan memikirkan yang jauh-jauh dulu" celetuk Toneri mengunyah bacon goreng, membuat ibunya mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Aku hanya ingin memikirkan sekolah dulu kaasan. jika sudah waktunya aku akan menikah dengan gadis pilihanku." tambah Toneri.  
"Tapi kenapa kau menyimpan photo gadis ini?" skak mat, Toneri mati kutu. Selama hidup bersama ibunya, Ibunya belum pernah melihat satu gadis pun menghiasi hidup Toneri.  
Termasuk photo gadis di gadget, dompet, medsos maupun di kamarnya.  
"I-itu cuma iseng bu" elak Toneri.  
Kaguya tersenyum misterius, anak laki-lakinya memang tak punya bakat berbohong di depannya.  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ibu akan mencari tahu siapa gadis di photo ini." Baiklah soal ini kemungkinan Kaguya tak main-main.  
"Eh?! kaasan! baiklah akan aku beritahu namanya, Sabaku No Naruko. Sudah puas tahu namanya?" Toneri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Kaguya menyeringai senang.  
"Sabaku? eh?!" Kaguya menyadari nama Naruko yang menggunakan nama Sabaku.  
"Kenapa kaasan? apa ada yang salah?" tanya Toneri sudah menghabiskan makanannya.  
"Bukankah Sabaku No Yondaime hanya punya 3 anak?" gumam Kaguya sedikit bingung.  
"Maksud kaasan?" Toneri penasaran apa yang di bicarakan ibunya.  
"Begini. Setahu kaasan, Sabaku No Yondaime punya 3 anak. Dua di antaranya adalah laki-laki." jelas Kaguya.  
"Nah, tambah Naruko. jadi 3 anak kan?" ucap Toneri.  
"Bukan itu Toneri-kun. Kaasan masih ingat nama-nama mereka, Sabaku No Temari, Sabaku No Kankuro, dan Sabaku No Gaara." tukas Kaguya, Toneri terkejut tak ada nama Naruko didalam perkataan ibunya.  
'Apa mungkin gosip di sekolah benar, kalau Naruko hanya anak angkat Sabaku No Yondaime?' pikir Toneri.  
"Nah! kaasan bingung karena tak mungkin Sabaku No Yondaime punya anak lagi. Kau tahu kan perusahaan Ootsutsuki juga bekerja sama dengan Sabaku corp." lanjut Kaguya  
"Jadi kaasan tahu siapa putra dan putri Sabaku Corp. yang akan meneruskan perusahaan kerajaan itu."  
'Naruko sudah pasti bukan saudara kandung si muka panda itu (Aka Gaara)' pikir Toneri.  
"Kaasan terima kasih makanannya, aku mau lanjutkan PR-ku dulu" pamit Toneri beranjak dari ruang makan.  
Sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya, Toneri memikirkan bagaimana Naruko bisa menjadi anak angkat dari Sabaku No Yondaime?  
Siapa sebenarnya Naruko?  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Naruko menutup pintu kamar Gaara dengan pelan tanpa membangunkan Gaara.  
Terdapat bercak-bercak merah di leher sebelah kanannya dan sekitar bahunya.  
Segera dia menuju kamar tidurnya untuk ganti pakaian dan membersihkan diri juga dari bau "hasil" bercintanya dengan Gaara tadi malam.  
Naruko menuju kamar mandi tanpa melepas pakaiannya sama sekali, gadis itu menyalakan shower.  
Gadis itu terduduk di lantai dibawah shower, membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut pakaian basah oleh air.  
Naruko merenung bersandar di dinding, pikirannya sudah di penuhi oleh perlakuan Gaara akhir-akhir ini dan mimpi-mimpi yang aneh sejak dia berada di kediaman ini.  
Namun pikirannya buyar karena seseorang masuk ke kamar mandinya tanpa permisi.  
"Gaara-kun!" Naruko terkejut pemuda didepannya.  
"Kenapa kau duduk di lantai, kenapa kau tak melepas pakaianmu? kau mau sakit" bentak Gaara khawatir. Naruko lagi-lagi terdiam tanpa bangun dari duduknya, Lelaki itu langsung duduk di sebelah Naruko.  
Bukan keinginan Gaara untuk membentak kekasihnya, di karenakan Naruko tak melepas bajunya sama sekali saat mandi.  
"Kau takut hamil?" tanya Gaara lalu menggenggam tangan Naruko.  
Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Gaara merangkul Naruko dan menyadarkan kepala Gadis itu ke bahunya.  
"Lalu apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu hime?" tanya Gaara datar.  
"Mimpi" jawab Naruko singkat.  
"Ada apa dengan mimpimu?" tanya Gaara lagi, tangan besarnya mengelus-elus pipi Naruko.

"Mimpiku tentang kecelakaan kapal, Aku terbawa arus laut dan mimpi itu terus berulang-ulang di setiap aku tidur" gumam Naruko.  
Gaara mencium puncak kepala Naruko sesaat.  
"Mimpi hanyalah bunga orang tidur, hime. Kau mungkin kelelahan karena melayaniku tadi malam" ujar Gaara pelan.  
"Un" jawab Naruko.  
"Lebih baik kau lepas bajumu, kita mandi sama-sama" ajak Gaara membantu Naruko berdiri lalu melepaskan baju Naruko hingga Gadis pirang itu sudah tak memakai sehelai benangpun.  
Barulah Gaara melepas bajunya sendiri hingga kejantanannya kelihatan masih tegak berdiri.

Wajah Naruko memerah melihat Gaara telanjang dihadapannya, Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya lantaran malu.  
Gaara menyeringai mesum melihat kekasihnya sudah telanjang, pikirannya dipenuhi keinginan memasukkan lagi kejantanan miliknya pada liang Naruko.  
Segara Gaara tepis pikiran mesumnya jauh-jauh karena sang kekasih kelelahan meladeninya tadi malam selama 3 jam lebih.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Temari memasak di bantu 3 maid lainnya, sambil bersenandung kecil.

"Kemana Naruko dan Gaara?" gumam Temari.  
Temari menyiapkan nasi goreng di atas 3 piring, ditambahkan beberapa irisan mentimun, tomat dan lauk telur mata sapi serta daging ayam.  
"Woii Gaara, Naru-chan cepetan turun untuk sarapan!" teriak Temari membahana di seluruh ruangan Kediaman Sabaku.  
"Kami Ada disini!" seru Naruko merasakan telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan 7 oktaf milik temari.  
Gaara memasang wajah datar, seolah jadi tuli dadakan.  
"Hehehe, akhirnya muncul juga, cepat sarapan sana" suruh Temari sambil menunjuk Nasi goreng di meja makan.

"Arigatou, Temari-sama" senyum Naruko.  
"Douita shimashite Naru-chan" balas Temari.  
Ketiga orang tersebut sarapan pagi, hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang menjadi teman mereka saat sarapan kali ini.  
Temari melirik Gaara dan Naruko bergantian, ekor matanya tak lepas dari tatapan mata Gaara yang sedikit-dikit mencuri pandang ke arah Naruko.  
"Ehem" Temari berdehem membuyarkan pandangan Gaara yang sedari tadi memandang Naruko yang tenang memakan nasi goreng buatan Temari.  
"Saya sudah selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya" ucap Naruko menunduk tanda terima kasih.  
"Aku selesai" ucap Gaara singkat.  
"Nee-san akan sekolah di tempatku sekarang?" tanya Gaara.  
"Iya. Kan lusa kemarin aku sudah menyerahkan surat pindah dari amerika" jawab Temari.  
"Berarti Temari-sama akan jadi senior di sekolah kami" Naruko tampak senang Temari akan jadi kakak kelasnya.  
"Ha'i, Naru-chan." Temari mengangguk. mata Temari melihat Gaara tetap bermuka patung seperti biasanya.  
"Gaara, apa kau satu kelas dengan Shikamaru?" tanya Temari.  
Gaara mengangguk pelan sambil meminum air putih yang tadi di sediakan maid, seringai terpatri di wajah Temari.  
'Hehehe ini saatnya aku menghajar si Nanas sialan itu' batin Temari menyeringai serigala dibarengi aura gelap.  
"T-Temari-sama k-kenapa?" tanya Naruko sedikit takut melihat seringai milik Temari, wajah Naruko pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu.  
"Naru-chan kau kenapa?" Temari menghampiri Naruko yang wajahnya begitu pucat ketakutan.  
"Itu karena seringai aneki yang seperti setan" ucap Gaara datar, Temari memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Gaara.  
Pemuda itu menarik sebelah bibirnya merasa menang.  
"Makanya jangan memasang wajah seram, Naruko saja takut melihat wajah jelek aneki" Gaara kembali meledek kakak perempuannya itu.  
"Kau-bilang-apa?!" Temari menghampiri Gaara dengan aura gelap, senyum manisnya (sangat manis malah) telah terpasang di bibirnya, tak lupa suara jari-jari yang berbunyi cukup keras membuat Gaara langsung ciut nyalinya.  
"He hehe hehehe Temari-nee, a-aku hanya bercanda" Gaara tergagap untuk pertama kalinya, kalau Kankuro ada disini di pastikan pemuda berambut coklat itu akan tertawa sampai sakit perut melihat Gaara yang begitu ketakutan.  
Naruko menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak melihat ekspresi ketakutan Gaara.  
"Pppffftt Bwahahaha" tawa Naruko akhirnya meledak sampai-sampai memukul meja makan.  
"Gaara-kun wajahmu sangat lucu sekali kalau ketakutan begitu hahahaha" Naruko memegangi perutnya karena tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi ketakutan Gaara.  
Gaara membuka bibirnya melihat Naruko tertawa begitu lepas, bahkan Temari pun dibuat melongo melihat ke-Out Of Character-an Naruko.  
"Naruko, kau memanggil Gaara apa tadi? Gaara-kun" tanya Temari membuat Naruko tersadar akan tingkahnya.  
'Aduh, Aku lupa kalau aku memanggil Gaara-kun dengan panggilan Gaara-sama di rumah' batin Naruko merutuki kebodohannya.  
Gaara segera membenahi image-nya yang jatuh tadi, menjadi Gaara yang dingin namun berkharismatik.  
"Aneki, Naruko itu memanggilku dengan suffix-kun biar terlihat seperti saudara, lagipula kalau pakai suffix-sama nanti dikira Naruko itu pembantu-ku."  
Gaara bagai malaikat penolong di saat yang tepat.  
"Aaiih, kukira kalian sudah jadi sepasang kekasih. apalagi Naruko memanggilmu dengan suffix-kun begitu" kelakar Temari tersenyum 3 jari.  
'sebenarnya sih sudah.' batin Naruko dan Gaara secara bersamaan.  
"Kalau kalian sampai jadi kekasih, aku takut tousan menghantam Gaara lagi" cicit Temari namun terdengar oleh telinga Gaara dan Naruko.  
"Soal itu tak usah khawatir, saya jamin tak..." kata-kata Naruko terhenti saat Gaara berdiri tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruko.  
"Ayo berangkat." kata Gaara cepat, tangan Naruko langsung di sambar oleh tangan Gaara.  
"Kami berangkat duluan, aneki berangkat dengan mobil ayah saja." lanjut Gaara menyeret Naruko berangkat.  
"Gomen, Temari-sama. Kami berangkat duluan" pamit Naruko terseret akibat tangan Gaara tengah menggandengn tangannya.  
Temari mengangkat kedua alisnya, adiknya bertingkah aneh hari ini.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Naruko melihat wajah datar Gaara, dalam wajah dingin itu tersimpan emosi dan keinginan tak terlihat oleh siapapun kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri.  
"Gaara-kun" Naruko memperhatikan jalan didepannya, jalan yang di ambil pemuda Sabaku di sebelahnya bukan jalan menuju sekolah  
'Ini bukan jalan menuju sekolah' batin Naruko.  
"Gaara-kun, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruko penasaran saat dia sudah jauh dari kota dan sekolah, namun Gaara tetap bisu tak bersuara.  
Naruko melihat papan arah di atas rambu-rambu: KYOTO. Naruko tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan pemuda rambut merah itu, tapi lebih baik Naruko diam saja.  
Toh, Naruko pasti tidak di apa-apakan oleh kekasihnya itu.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
Toneri menyalakan I-pad'nya tanpa mempedulikan teriakan histeris fansnya dan Fans Sasuke yang berada di luar kelas, telinga kanan dan kirinya dia sumpal dengan headset. Menurut keturunan Ooysutsuki itu, perempuan makhluk yang sangat berisik kecuali satu orang perempuan.  
"Aarrgghh kenapa sulit sekali menghubungi Naruko" keluh seseorang berambut raven di belakang 3 bangku Toneri.  
Toneri segera melepas satu headset-nya dan mengecilkan volume musiknya kala mendengar nama Naruko disebutkan.  
"Sudahlah dia sedang sakit atau ijin sekarang" ucap Shikamaru menopang kepalanya malas menghadapi kelakuan Sasuke yang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan seorang keurunan Uchiha, Toneri mengalihkan pendengarannya ke pembicaraan teman sekelasnya tersebut tanpa menoleh ke belakang.  
"Mungkin saja Gaara mengajak Naruko bolos" timpal Sai. Shikamaru tersenyum kecut melihat Sai sudah memasang senyum palsunya.  
"Hn?" telinga Toneri sedikit panas mendengar kata Sai yang asal-asalan.  
"Kau tahu sendiri Sabaku itu selalu membentengi Naruko kemana-mana. Mana bisa kau mendekatinya Sasuke" sahut Kiba.  
"Cih" Sasuke mendengus.  
"Hn, memang kau mau apa jika bertemu Naruko?" tantang Toneri tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan.  
"Menjadikannya kekasihku" jawab Sasuke dengan tersenyum angkuh, Toneri tersenyum meremehkan.  
"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan. jika kau bisa mendapatkan cinta Sabaku No Naruko, aku akan menyerahkan mobil sport-ku padamu. tapi jika kau kalah, kau harus siap di sebut pecundang oleh semua murid di sekolah ini selama 1 bulan. Bagaimana Uchiha-Sasuke?" Toneri mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.  
Shikamaru yang tadi mengantuk mendadak berdiri tegak melihat pertaruhan itu, Kiba dan Sai menyeringai semangat.  
"OK, Deal" Sasuke membalas uluran tangan Toneri.  
Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya, Sasuke mudah sekali terpancing suatu taruhan.  
"Bodoh sekali kau Sasuke, ini akan tambah merepotkan" Gerutu Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
"Waah, aku ingin lihat siapa yang menang" Sai antusias, pasalnya pemuda terkenal dengan lidah tajamnya itu pernah di tolak Naruko.  
"Hmm, aku ingin tahu. apa Sasuke bisa menakhlukan Naruko?" Kiba menyeringai, maniak anjing itu juga pernah di tolak Naruko.  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
"Gereja?" Naruko bingung kenapa Gaara mengajaknya ke tempat ibadah itu.  
"Aku ingin mengikatmu dengan janji suci, Hime." ucap Gaara lalu menggenggam tangan Naruko.  
"Eh? maksudnya?" Naruko bingung dengan perkataan Gaara.  
"Aku ingin kau jadi istriku" jawab Gaara mantap.  
"Ga-Gaara-kun, tapi kita..." Gaara menutup mulut Naruko dengan jari telunjuknya.  
"Aku tahu kita belum waktunya menikah, tapi aku sudah mengambil kehormatanmu. Aku akan menikahimu di depan altar situ tanpa pernikahan sah dari negara." ucap Gaara, menggengam erat tangan tangan Naruko.  
"Jika kau hamil nanti, aku sudah siap bertanggung jawab, sebab aku tak ingin kau pergi dariku." ucap Gaara datar.  
Mata Naruko berkaca-kaca, dadanya menghangat karena Gaara menginginkan Naruko, bagai ribuan kupu-kupu siap lepas terbang dari perutnya.  
Seorang Pastur menunggu mereka di depan altar, siap mengikat mereka pada janji sehidup semati  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Teduhkanlah Hatiku  
Lelapkan Jiwaku  
Duhai engkau  
Cahaya mataku  
Yang menuntun  
Jalanku  
Yang memandu  
Hidupku  
Yang meneduhkan

pedih dan penatku  
Tersenyumlah  
Bahagialah

.

To Be Continue


	5. Chapter 5

(2 Tahun Kemudian)

Sasuke melongo mendapat penolakan lagi dari Naruko untuk ke-4 kalinya. Ya 4 kali.

"Tapi Kenapa Naruko?!" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih" jawab gadis pirang tersebut.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya seperti terhimpit batu besar, benar-benar kegagalan yang menyakitkan sekaligus memalukan dalam hidupnya.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness

.

.

.

(GaaNaruko)

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

.

.

Felovian Alexa

.

.

.

Warning: EYD ancur, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Lemon catat: "LEMON" rate M DLL

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Maybe? I'm PREGNANT!

.

.

.

.

.

Hal ini tak kan merubah Naruko sama sekali, Meskipun pesta sudah digelar direstorant miliknya sendiri bukan berarti Naruko akan menerima cintanya Sasuke.

"Gomenasai" ucap gadis berusia 17 tahun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan suasana sunyi senyap meskipun banyak tamu berdatangan.

Sasuke menunduk dan merasa dirinya sudah kalah telak melawan egonya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin alangkah bijaknya saat ini Gaara tak meminta jatah pada kekasihnya. Bukan kekasih tapi istrinya lebih tepatnya untuk melayaninya di apartment milik Gaara.

"Naruko, ada apa?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

Suara bass milik Gaara membuyarkan lamunan sang istri, Naruko menoleh pada Gaara dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Gaara menilik sikap Naruko yang biasanya ceria luar biasa menjadi pendiam. Gaara mendekati Naruko dan memeluknya dari belakang serta mencium tengkuk gadis pirang cantik itu. Naruko menggeliat pelan, kemudian melepas pelukan Gaara.

"Aku mau memasak makan malam dulu" Naruko mengecup singkat bibir Gaara lalu pergi ke arah dapur.

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu menghela nafas, nampaknya jatah hari ini harus ditunda.

.

.

.

Toneri bertemu sahabat lamanya di taman kota Konoha, wajahnya sumringah mendapati temannya itu bersama kekasih sekaligus orang yang pernah dia incar waktu SMP.

"Naruto" Toneri mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya, pemuda pirang itu menyambut uluran tangan Toneri dengan tenang.

"Hinata" Toneri menatap mata amethis milik Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Gadis itu mempererat gandengan tangannya di tangan Naruto.

"Kau sudah berubah, Naruto" puji Toneri.

"Kau juga berubah, Toneri" ucap Naruto dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Hmm, aku tetap seperti ini Naruto" Senyum Toneri mengembang.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Naruto.

Toneri menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, seakan pertanyaan itu kurang pas padanya.

"Belum" jawab Toneri singkat tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya sama sekali.

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Toneri tersenyum, Hinata harap-harap cemas. Bisa saja jawabannya mengarah pada...

"Aku menunggu seseorang itu dari saat pertama kami bertemu" jawab Toneri, Hinata mulai was-was.

"Siapa dia? wanita itu pasti cantik" tebak Naruto tanpa sadar Hinata sudah tegang karena menunggu jawaban Toneri.

"Dia teman sekelasku waktu sekolah SMP, sebenarnya murid pindahan dari amerika serikat. Dia cantik sekali, ku harap dia memberiku ruang dihatinya" jawab Toneri membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya begitu pula Hinata.

"Waaaah, semoga saja kau mendapatkan gadis yang sial itu" gurau Naruto.

"Hahahaha, semoga saja" Toneri mengamini sambil tertawa lepas.

Hinata menghela nafas lega, setidaknya Toneri telah benar-benar "melepaskan" Hinata dari pikiran Toneri.

.

.

.

Naruko menjadi lebih emosi beberapa hari ini, imbasnya Gaara yang biasanya garang dan suka marah pada Naruko, jadi ketakutan pada Naruko yang ternyata kalau emosi 3 kali lebih mengerikan dari ayahnya

"Apa kau bisa untuk tidak pulang larut malam, Gaara-kun?!" ucap Naruko dingin seperti Gaara. Bahkan wajah paras ayu milik Naruko berganti menjadi gadis tergarang dan menakutkan yang pernah dilihat oleh Gaara.

"A-Aku ada tugas menyelesaikan..." belum sempat menjawab, Gaara meneguk ludahnya saat Naruko berkacak pinggang seperti wanita perkasa yang siap menghajarnya.

"Menyelesaikan perselingkuhanmu dengan wanita lain, Hah?!" suara lantang Naruko langsung menggelegar membuat nyali Gaara semakin ciut.

'Apa dia Naruko?' batin Gaara merasa terintimidasi dengan aura mengerikan milik Naruko sekarang.

Istrinya sekarang benar-benar bisa membuatnya menurut.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh Naruko, kau boleh bertanya pada A-sensei kalau tidak percaya" Gaara berusaha berbicara sedatar mungkin meskipun dia ketakutan pada Naruko.

Gaara memperhatikan Naruko dengan seksama, istrinya sedikit 'gemuk' dibanding bulan lalu. Gaara baru menyadari perubahan penampilan Naruko, rambut pirang istrinya yang dulu sepunggung, kini telah panjang sampai lutut.

Bahkan nafsu makan Naruko juga bertambah akhir-akhir ini, seperti kemarin istrinya menghabiskan 3 ramen instan sekaligus. Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Belum lagi Naruko suka marah-marah tak jelas dan berprasangka buruk padanya selama sebulan, kadang-kadang Naruko sangat manja meminta ini dan itu.

Naruko juga susah diajak untuk melakukan "Hal" itu juga.

'Apa jangan-jangan Naruko...' belum sempat menyimpulkan, Gaara mendapat mendapat bentakan keras istrinya itu.  
"Malam ini kau tidur di ruang tamu!" bentak Naruko.  
Gaara cengo kala Naruko membuang wajahnya kearah lain dan melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya.  
"Naruko" gumam Gaara menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena kebingungan.

Itachi memakan desert coklatnya sedikit demi sedikit di ruang makan di kediaman Uchiha. Pria itu nampak menikmati makanan manis itu sambil memperhatikan adik bungsunya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk teh dalam cangkir berukiran bunga-bunga melati, belum lagi desert tomat kesukaan adiknya itu hanya tercuil sedikit saja.  
"Sasuke, makanlah kuemu itu. Sejak tadi kau hanya memainkan cangkir itu" ucap Itachi memakan lagi desert-nya.  
"Aku sedang tidak nafsu makan" jawab Sasuke datar kemudian berdiri dan melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Itachi menghela nafas pelan, wajah adiknya sedikit pemurung semenjak pulang dari Uchiha Cafe and restourant. Ditambah nafsu makan adiknya berkurang sekarang.  
"Sasuke, Kau itu kenapa?" gumam Itachi.

Satu, Gaara melongo melihat Naruko sudah kembali baik padanya.  
Dua, Naruko memasak sarapan pagi banyak sekali untuknya.  
Tiga, Istrinya nampak lebih keibuan memakai long dress ditambah dalaman baju putih.  
Jika dijelaskan Gaara akan susah mendeskripsikan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.  
Naruko duduk manis dibangku meja makan menunggu Gaara sarapan bersama, Gaara memasang langkah waspada. Dia takut Naruko akan memasang wajah garangnya lagi seperti kemarin malam.  
"Gaara-kun, ayo sarapan" suara lemah lembut Naruko kembali mengalun ditelinga Gaara. Gaara pelan-pelan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, Naruko menghampiri Gaara dan mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke lengan tangan kiri Gaara.  
Gaara menelan ludahnya, rasanya sifat Naruko memang sudah berubah ke sifat asalnya.  
Naruko kemudian menuju bangkunya sendiri dan Gaara berada diseberangnya.  
Naruko mengambilkan nasi untuk Gaara, mata Gaara melotot melihat piringnya banyak sekali nasi yang di ambilkan Naruko.  
'Kami-sama, Naruko belum berubah ke 'bentuk' asalnya' batin Gaara.  
Naruko mengambilkan 2 paha ayam goreng, Sup miso 1 mangkok penuh, sepiring bacon goreng, dan jangan lupa... Saos cabai sewarna rambut Gaara.  
"Hari ini aku memasak banyak untukmu" Senyum Naruko.  
"Habiskan ya" lanjut gadis pirang cantik itu.  
Gaara terperanjat, menghabiskan makanan yang disodorkan Naruko sekarang. 'Dia mau membunuhku' batin Gaara menangis bombay (silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri).  
Daripada terkena kemarahan Naruko lagi, Gaara mengambil sendok dan bersiap memakan masakan buatan Naruko.  
TING TONG  
Suara bel pintu depan apartment milik Gaara, menyelamatkan Gaara dari makanan Naruko.  
'Huufft, selamat' batin Gaara lega.  
"Biar aku saja yang buka" ucap Naruko langsung menuju pintu depan.  
Gaara segera mengembalikan sepotong paha ayam ke piring yang banyak ayam gorengnya, dan tak lupa mengurangi nasi yang menggunung tadi.  
Naruko membuka pintu dan berteriak kegirangan seketika.  
"KYAAAA! Tenten-chan!" Naruko langsung menghambur memeluk Tenten.  
"Naruko-chan!" Tenten membalas pelukan Naruko dan berteriak kegirangan pula.  
Di samping Tenten berdiri seorang pria yang di kenali Naruko. Bola mata Naruko menoleh pada Pria tersebut.  
"Neji" sapa Gaara dibelakang Naruko.  
"Tak kukira kau satu atap dengan Naruko" ucap Neji datar. Gaara memutar bola matanya melihat Naruko dan Tenten berpelukan sambil berjingkrak-jingkrak.  
"Naru-chan persilahkan mereka masuk" pinta Gaara datar di jawab anggukan Naruko.  
"Ayo Ayo masuk, aku sudah buat sarapan lho" celoteh Naruko tersenyum.  
Gaara tersenyum melihat Naruko seperti biasanya.

.

Sasuke menulis sesuatu dalam buku hariannya,  
\- Sabaku No Naruko  
Hai, selamat bertemu lagi. Aku sudah lama mengincarmu, sialku adalah kau ada disini. Sungguh tak mudah bagiku. Rasanya tak bisa bernafas lagi, tegak berdiri didepanmu kini. Sakitnya menusuk jantung ini, saat cinta ini kau lawan dalam hati.  
Dan upayaku tahu diri, Tak selamanya berhasil apabila kau muncul terus begini. TANPA pernah kita bersama, pergilah kau dari hatiku. Menghilang sajalah.

.  
Dalam secarik tulisan itu, ada gambar hati yang tertera di bawah tulisan itu. Sasuke menghela nafas, rasanya masih sesak.  
'Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, gomen' kata dari Naruko menyayat hatinya.

.  
"Uuugh, Akhh... G-Gaara"  
Gaara terus menghujam kewanitaan Naruko, Gaara memeluk istrinya itu dan menciumi bibir Naruko dengan rakus.  
"Mmmppptthh..." Naruko bahkan seperti kehabisan tenaga melawan Gaara yang seperti kesetanan menggagahinya.  
Dada bidang Gaara bergesekan dengan dada besar milik Naruko memberikan sensasi membakar pada diri Gaara dan semangat untuk terus menyetubuhi Naruko yang terus-menerus mendesah.  
Tanpa sadar kaki Naruko sudah melingkar di pinggang Gaara, membuat Gaara menyeringai menang.  
Beberapa hari tak diberi jatah, membuat Gaara mengungkung Naruko di dalam pelukannya serta hujaman-hujaman penuh tenaga

Naruko sudah kepayahan atas perlakuan Gaara padanya. Saat hujaman pamungkas Gaara, Naruko langsung pingsan setelah cairan Gaara memenuhi rahimnya.  
Gaara mencium pipi Naruko dan meraih selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya dengan Naruko.  
"Oyasumi Hime" ucap Gaara memeluk tubuh Naruko tanpa melepas kejantanannya yang masih menancap di kewanitaan Naruko.

.

Kakashi memincingkan matanya melihat photo yang berada di ruang tamu milik seorang pengusaha kaya raya di San Diego. Kakashi menilik photo keluarga tersebut, merasa mengenal salah satu dari mereka.  
"Kau tertarik akan photo keluargaku Kakashi-san?" tegur seorang berambut violet kemerahan dari belakang Kakashi.  
Kakashi menoleh dan tersenyum pada pemilik rumah tersebut.  
"Sabaku-sama" Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat.  
"Silahkan duduk" pinta Sabaku No Yondaime pada Kakashi.  
"Bagaimana Sabaku-sama? anda tertarik menerima kerjasama dengan Uzumaki Corporation?" tanya Kakashi.  
Sabaku No Yondaime tetap pada wajah datarnya seakan tak tertarik, namun wajah dingin seperti Sabaku No Yondaime-lah yang susah ditebak.  
"Perusahaan maha besar seperti kalian tak akan aku sia-siakan kerjasamanya, aku setuju" jawab Sabaku No Yondaime.

.

BUKKH BUKKH  
"DASAR GAARA-KUN NO BAKA, SUKEBE, ECHHI NO HENTAI!" teriak Naruko marah sambil memukuli suaminya dengan guling.  
"Matte Naruko, kau sendiri kemarin mau ku sentuh! kenapa kau marah-marah begini sekarang?!" sergah Gaara, Gaara bahkan masih melihat istrinya telanjang bulat tapi raut wajah sang istri berubah 180 derajat menjadi monster menakutkan yang paling ditakuti Gaara.  
Pagi-pagi buta pukul 05.15 sudah bertengkar hebat begini karena 'hal' itu yang dilakukan Gaara tadi malam. Dan Gaara menerima amukan maha dahsyat Naruko yang jadi monster Kyuubi dalam mitos jepang.  
Gaara belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruko. Dan bersiap-siaplah kau Sabaku No Gaara beberapa hari ke depan menghadapi Naruko yang berbeda-beda setiap hari atau mungkin setiap jamnya.

.

Temari berpelukan dengan Shikamaru di taman pagi hari, nampaknya mereka tak terganggu akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didepan mereka.  
"Mendokusai, kau tak malu dilihat orang-orang lewat?" Shikamaru merasa jengah dengan lirikan orang-orang yang melihatnya dipeluk Temari, meskipun hanya sedikit. Sebenarnya Shikamaru nyaman saja dipeluk Temari, apalagi benda kenyal milik Temari yang tertutup bra dan T-shirt itu menggelitik dada Shikamaru. Tapi tempatnya tidak tepat untuk mencumbu Temari.  
"Kenapa? kau mau berlanjut di ranjang kamarku?" tebak Temari seolah menebak pikiran Shikamaru.  
"Cih, kau saja yang mau kubelai sampai lemas? Ya kan?" balas Shikamaru, wajah Temari memerah sempurna. Namun gadis itu diam.  
Shikamaru menyeringai menang karena tak ada jawaban dari Temari.  
"Kalau iya, kenapa? apa kau mau bermain ranjang denganku di rumahku?" pertanyaan berani Temari menyalakan nyali Shikamaru.  
"Boleh, tapi bersiap-siaplah untuk tidak bisa berjalan besok" ungkap Shikamaru.  
Wajah Temari semakin terbakar hebat, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Shikamaru.  
"Ternyata gadisku nakal sekali"

.  
Toneri meminum cepat-cepat segelas susu sapi, dan menghampiri sang ibu Kaguya Ootsutsuki.  
"Ibu, aku berangkat dulu" pamit Toneri sembari mencium pipi sang ibu.  
Kedua kakaknya, Ashura dan Indra nampak menaikan kedua alisnya bersamaan.  
"Tumben Toneri sangat rajin sekali berangkat kuliahnya, biasanya berangkat terlambat?" celetuk Indra datar.  
"Toneri pasti tak sabar bertemu gadisnya" sahut Ashura tersenyum simpul.  
"Kalian berdua, cepat habiskan makanannya. Dan satu lagi kapan kalian memperkenalkan calon istri kalian pada ibu?" tanya Kaguya sambil tersenyum.  
Kedua bersaudara itu tersedak bersamaan dan wajah mereka langsung memerah tanpa alasan jelas.  
"Aku berangkat kerja dulu" pamit Indra seperti menghindari pertanyaan sang ibu.  
"Aku juga ada pertemuan klien di Suna Resto" Ashura berdiri dan berlari menyusul Indra.  
Kaguya hanya menahan senyum melihat kedua putranya langsung kabur mendengar pertanyaan darinya.  
"Dasar Ashura dan Indra" Kaguya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah laku putra-putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana?!" Naruto langsung berdiri tegak dari tempat duduknya, Hinata nampak cemas melihat tunangannya itu.

"Baiklah aku akan ke Amerika sekarang." Naruto langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Anata ada apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Jejak Naruko sudah ditemukan" ucap Naruto sumringah.

"Anata, ikutlah aku ke Amerika sekarang" pinta Naruto tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan memegang tangan Naruto erat.

Dan dari sebuah jejak itulah petemuan keluarga akan segera terjadi, namun entah kapan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wangi bunga t'lah ku

Taburkan, Rasa cinta tlah ku

Tanamkan

Takkan hilang tertiup

Angin terbawa sang bayu  
Tlah kucoba berikan

Semua yang terindah

Untuk dirimu jangan

Pernah kau

Tenggelamkan hingga

Bunga layu  
Rebahkanku diatas  
Bahumu, bawa aku di

Mimpi cintamu, dekap aku

Slamanya kuingin

Bersamamu

Maafkanku mengganggu

Tidurmu temaniku dimimpi

Cintamu bunga cinta

Yang kutanamkan

Mewangi untuk mu

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	6. Chapter 6

'Ayah ibu? Apakah aku punya? Siapa sebenarnya aku? Dan darimana sebenarnya aku?'  
Badai di laut menghantam kapal motor itu dengan keras hingga karam.  
'AYAH! IBU! NII-SAN! MMOO-AACH!' gadis itu berusaha menyelamatkan diri di lautan lepas, namun badai dan gelombang ganas laut membuat gadis itu semakin tenggelam.  
 **..  
** "TIDAAKKKKK!" Naruko terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang itu.  
Gaara ikut terbangun dan menyalakan lampu hias di meja nakas sebelahnya.  
"Naruko, ada apa?" pria berambut merah itu memeluk istrinya untuk menenangkannya.  
"Mimpi itu lagi?" tanya Gaara pelan dan hati-hati.  
Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan, tapi nafasnya yang semula memburu perlahan kembali normal.  
Wanita itu memeluk Gaara erat, wajah Naruko masih menampakkan ketakutan. Tangan Gaara membelai surai berwarna emas itu, mencoba menenangkan Naruko.  
"Aku lapar" ucap Naruko pelan.  
Gaara menghela nafas pelan, seperti biasanya kalau Naruko seperti ini.  
"Mau makan apa?" tanya pria itu.  
"Ramen" jawab Naruko.  
Tepat sekali, Ramen instan yang sudah dibeli Gaara kemarin sore beruntung sangat banyak. Ucapkan terima kasih pada istrinya tercintanya yang akhir-akhir ini manja dan manis tapi di lain waktu bisa berubah jadi wanita yang mengerikan dimata Gaara.  
"Akan ku buatkan, kau tunggu saja di sini" ujar Gaara bangkit dan melepas pelukannya pada sang istri. Gaara mengambil celana pendek dan kaosnya yang berserakkan di lantai, memakainya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan Naruko di dalam kamar sendirian menuju dapur. Mata jade-nya menatap jam dinding sesaat, 03.30 dini hari.  
Hampir setiap hari Naruko bermimpi buruk dan membuatnya terjaga. Gaara juga mulai khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya itu.  
'Nanti pagi ku bawa ke rumah sakit saja' batinnya.  
 **..**

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, sebuah syal oranye di serahkan oleh Kakashi padanya.  
"I-Ini..." Naruto mengamati syal oranye itu.  
"Syal Naruko" air mata Naruto mengalir.  
"Menurut suster yang merawat nona Naruko, dia menyimpan itu untuk orang yang mencari Nona Naruko nanti." kata Kakashi. "tapi nona Naruko sudah di adopsi oleh pengusaha amerika dan tidak ada data tentang pengusaha itu tuan" lanjut Kakashi.  
"Lanjutkan pencarian Naruko. Cari tahu siapa pengusaha yang mengadopsi adikku" perintah Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya pada syal oranye milik Naruko.  
Kakashi mengangguk dan meninggalkan Naruto diruangan bersama Hinata.  
"Kita semakin dekat, Naruto-kun" ujar Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang.  
"Iya, ku harap aku bisa bertemu Naruko secepatnya" sahut Naruto dan terus menangis bahagia. Satu langkah sudah di pijak, tinggal mencari pijakan lain untuk mencari jejak Naruko.  
 **..**

 **..**

..

"POSITIF!" Gaara terkejut akan ucapan sang dokter tersebut. Beruntung Naruko tak mendengar ucapan Gaara itu dan berada diluar diruang tunggu pasien.  
"Iya Gaara-sama, Nyonya Naruko hamil. Selamat sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang ayah." ucap dokter wanita di depan Gaara.  
Gaara tak mengucapkan kata apapun lagi, ucapan dokter di depannya di ingatnya dan di ucapkan berkali-kali dalam hatinya.  
Pantas Naruko nafsu makannya sangat tinggi, moodnya juga berubah-ubah setiap waktu. Gaara hanya terpaku dengan mulut terbuka dan bibirnya melengkung bahagia.  
"Aku akan jadi seorang ayah" gumam Gaara pelan. Bagaikan mantra pemikat yang mengguna-guna dirinya, kata dokter itu telah membuat dada Gaara terasa hangat. Bahkan kepalanya terasa sejuk dan semuanya terasa jelas baginya, sekali lagi mantra itu menghipnotisnya...  
"Aku akan jadi seorang ayah" gumam Gaara lagi.  
 **..**

..

Naruko menunggu Gaara di depan ruang tunggu sambil menyedot jus jeruknya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah dingin Gaara yang seperti biasanya.  
"Gaara-kun," panggil Naruko pelan.  
Gaara menatapnya dalam-dalam kali ini, pria itu lama menatapnya.  
"Naruko"  
"Iya" sahut Naruko bingung melihat sang suami.  
Tiba-tiba saja Gaara mencium bibirnya tanpa mempedulikan penduduk rumah sakit sekitar. Gaara kemudian tersenyum tiga jari dan menampakkan wajah bahagianya.  
 _ **..**_

..  
 _ **Straight Illusion Of Strong Heartness**_

 _ **GaaNaruko (RATE M)**_

 _ **Felovian Alexa**_  
_

Naruko terdiam terpaku, Gaara kali ini yang berwajah ceria tak seperti biasanya.  
"A-Aku hamil?" ucap Naruko tak percaya, Gaara mengangguk bahagia.  
Naruko dilanda kebingungan, bingung lantaran harus berekspresi apa sekarang.  
"Kenapa kau seperti tidak bahagia, Anata?" Gaara menyadari wajah mendung istrinya.  
"B-Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa dia akan menerima kehamilanku?" tanya Naruko gugup.  
Gaara tersentak pertanyaan Naruko itu, dia hampir lupa bahwa sang ayah tak tahu pernikahan diam-diam Gaara dengan Naruko 4 tahun lalu. Bila ayahnya tahu Naruko tengah mengandung anaknya, sudah di pastikan Naruko akan di usir dari keluarga Sabaku.  
"Tenang saja, biar aku yang urus. Kau tak usah khawatir" balas Gaara dengan nada tenang.  
"T-Tapi..." ucapan Naruko terhenti kala ciuman kilat Gaara mendarat di bibir Naruko, Gaara melumat bibir mungil Naruko serta memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruko. Pria dingin itu menginvasi seluruh mulut Naruko dengan rakusnya.  
Gaara melepas ciumannya dari Naruko dan memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dengan cepat.  
"Aku akan mengatasinya, jangan khawatir" ucap Gaara.  
Naruko hanya mengangguk saja, tak ada kata yang terucap setelah Gaara memeluk Naruko erat.  
 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Toneri mengetik kembali skripsinya yang tertuda hanya gara-gara terlalu memandangi foto gadis berambut pirang di laptopnya. Ditambah lagi kedatangan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba di dalam kamarnya tanpa di undang.  
"Oh, jadi gadis itu yang membuatmu sering melamun?" Ashura menepuk pelan pundak adik bungsunya dengan tenang. Toneri gelagapan mendapati kakaknya sudah berada di belakangnya, sejak kapan?  
"Apa-apaan kau, Ashura-nii? Kalau mau masuk kamarku ketuk dulu pintunya, tahu" gerutu Toneri seperti merajuk.  
"Kau itu yang tidak dengar ototou-baka, dari tadi aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Tapi kau malah asik-asiknya melamun melihat photo gadis pirang di laptopmu itu" balas Ashura menyeringai. Wajah Toneri terbakar, Ashura hanya tertawa mengejek melihat tingkah laku langka sang adik. Toneri tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.  
"Siapa nama gadis cantik itu? Aku penasaran" tanya Ashura menggoda.  
"Kepo! Urusi saja dirimu sendiri, cari wanita di kantormu sana" sergah Toneri, pemuda itu berdiri dan mendorong Ashura keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Hoi, hoi, hoi... Aku kesini ingin pinjam bolpoinmu" Ashura mencoba menyatakan maksud kedatangannya ke kamar Toneri hanya untuk meminjam bolpoin, tapi Toneri malah mengusirnya terang-terangan.  
"Pinjam pada Indra-nii saja sana!" balas Toneri lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.  
BLAMM  
"Hehehe, dasar adik merepotkan" seringai Ashura.  
 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Naruko, ingat yang ku katakan tadi. Jangan makan makanan sembarangan ataupun minuman sembarangan, minum susu kotak ibu hamil itu, makan juga buah-buahan dalam bekal itu. Jangan terlalu melakukan kegiatan melelahkan ataupun mengikuti kegiatan yang begitu berat saat kuliah. Dan jangan lupa menelponku agar aku bisa menjemputmu nanti." ucap Gaara panjang lebar. Gaara sekarang lebih perhatian plus cerewet daripada biasanya. Bahkan wajahnya yang dingin berubah menjadi wajah yang hangat. Mungkin berlebihan untuk Naruko, tapi Gaara melakukan itu semua demi Naruko. Hanya demi Naruko.  
"Iya, aku tahu. Kenapa kau jadi cerewet begini, Gaara-kun?" Naruko menggeleng-geleng kepalanya pelan melihat sifat Gaara berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya.  
"Ini demi kau dan calon anak kita. Turuti saja apa yang ku katakan, Anata!" tegas Gaara, membuat Naruko tersenyum cekikikan.  
"Kenapa tertawa?" Gaara kali ini yang bingung melihat ekspresi Naruko yang tertawa kecil.  
"Gaara-kun, aku seperti melihat dirimu yang lain sekarang. Bahkan kau cerewet melebihi Temari-nee." Naruko masih tertawa kecil.  
Gaara memutar bola matanya, yang benar saja?  
"Biar saja, asal kau mau menuruti perintahku ini." balas Gaara datar.  
"Iya baiklah, suami cerewet" Naruko mencium pipi Gaara singkat. Setelah itu keluar dari mobil Gaara dan memasuki wilayah universitas dengan berjalan kaki.  
Gaara tersenyum simpul hingga akhirnya ia mengemudikan mobilnya pergi meninggalkan universitas tempat Naruko belajar.  
 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sabaku Rasa mengecek kembali berkas-berkas kantornya serta mengecek keuangan kantor secara detail. Di tengah konsentrasinya, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya dengan perlahan.  
TOK TOK TOK  
"Masuk!" ucapnya datar.  
Mata heterokrom itu sekilas melihat siapa di depannya.  
"Duduklah Gaara, aku mau bicara denganmu." perintah Rassa datar tanpa melepas pandangannya dari berkas-berkas di mejanya.  
"Ada apa ayah memanggilku?" tanya Gaara datar.  
Pemuda berambut merah itu malas bertemu ayahnya sekarang, kalau bukan rasa hormatnya pada sang ayah. Mungkin dia sudah mengabaikan panggilan ayahnya dan memilih mengawasi para pekerja kantor atau menunggu Naruko di universitas sampai wanita itu pulang. (karena Naruko sedang hamil anak pertama mereka berdua)  
"Aku minta kau hadiri pertemuan jamuan makan dengan Fuma company besok malam. Di hotel Suna" ucap Rassa datar.  
"Memangnya ada pertemuan apa disana?" tanya Gaara setengah menyelidik.

"Turuti saja apa kataku, besok ada pertemuan klan. Dan kau harus ikut" balas Rassa tegas.  
Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, dia punya firasat buruk akan pertemuan besok. Tapi dia harus ikut, permintaan ayahnya tak bisa di bantah begitu saja.  
'Cih, sialan' batin Gaara mendecih kesal.  
 **..**

 _ **..**_  
 _ **..**_

Naruko menyerahkan berkas skripsinya pada tiga dosen di depannya, berharap dapat pujian cukup baik untuknya. Sementara Tenten menunggu di luar karena sudah maju duluan tadi.  
Di jendela lain, Toneri memperhatikan Naruko dari sudut yang tak terlihat. Nampak Naruko tenang dan kalem menjawab beberapa pertanyaan para dosen di depannya, wajahnya memang tenang tapi jantung wanita pirang itu sebenarnya berdetak cepat. Lebih tepatnya gugup.  
Toneri tersenyum simpul, wanita pirang itu semakin memikatnya.  
"Semoga berhasil, Naruko-chan." gumam Toneri.  
 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Naruko berada di jurusan Ekonomi, sama halnya dengan Toneri yang memilih jurusan ekonomi dan berada satu kelas dengan Naruko. Toneri mengatur semua itu, untuk lebih dekat Naruko.  
Sifat pendiam dan pemalu Toneri berhasil membuatnya dekat dengan Naruko. Tapi lelaki berambut putih itu tak bisa membuka hati Naruko. Gadis itu ramah, ceria dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, namun tak serta merta membuat Naruko membuka hatinya semudah itu pada orang lain. Gadis itu terlalu misterius untuk Toneri, bahkan Toneri menjadi semakin penasaran pada Naruko. Semakin Naruko tertutup akan jati dirinya, semakin pula cinta Toneri tumbuh besar. Pertemanan bagi Toneri tidaklah cukup, mungkin mengenalnya dari hati ke hati bisa menghapus dahaga cintanya akan Naruko. Pemuda itu tak kan menyerah mendapatkan Naruko, sampai dia bisa mengenal Naruko lebih dekat dan memilikinya.  
 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

..

Sasuke menatap datar Itachi, pembicaraan Itachi yang menjurus pada Naruko membuatnya jengah. Konsentrasinya sedikit buyar pada permainan catur di depannya.  
"Akui saja. Kau putus asa ditolak Naruko berkali-kali" ujar Itachi.  
"Cih... Kau juga iya, sering di tolak Izumi kan?" balas Sasuke tajam.  
"Maaf saja ototou, aku masih lebih beruntung darimu. Izumi mencintaiku sejak dulu, hanya saja ayah Izumi yang tak merestui" sahut Itachi.  
"SKAK MAT, aku menang lagi Sasuke-kun" Itachi mengalahkan Sasuke lagi.  
Itachi berdiri dari kursinya.  
"Saranku, kau harus membuatnya cinta padamu dengan sifat apa yang kau punya. Jangan kau menampakkan topengmu itu Sasuke, lepas topengmu, maka Naruko akan menyukaimu." jelas Itachi lalu meninggalkan taman pribadi Uchiha.  
"Hn, bicara mudah tapi melakukan yang susah" gumam Sasuke menggebrak meja taman dengan keras.  
 **..**

 **..**

 **..  
..**  
Naruko tersenyum melihat Gaara menjemputnya, suaminya itu selalu tepat waktu apabila menjemputnya.  
"Aku pergi duluan ya, jaa Tenten" Naruko melambai pada Tenten dan dibalas hal serupa oleh Tenten. Dibelakang dua wanita itu, pemuda berambut putih mengawasi mereka dari jarak jauh. Mata lavendernya menatap perginya wanita bersurai emas di depannya.  
Naruko masuk ke dalam mobil milik Gaara, dan segera meninggalkan kampus Naruko.  
"Wisuda nanti, kau akan jadi milikku." Gumam Toneri.

..

..

..  
"Gaara-kun, apa kita ke kantormu dulu?" tanya Naruko.  
"Hn," jawab Gaara.  
Naruko memilih diam kembali, Gaara kembali fokus menyetir.

.

.

Naruko diam diruangan Gaara kini, wanita itu menyedot susu kotak ibu hamil. Bahkan di meja tamu di ruangan Gaara banyak makanan dan jus buah-buahan minus jus nanas.  
Tentu saja makanan itu untuk Naruko, dan Gaara membelinya makanan serta minuman di luar sebelum ke kantor Gaara. Naruko yang meminta suaminya itu membelikan makanan ini itu dan minuman ini itu, Gaara menuruti saja permintaan Naruko daripada dapat amukan yang mengerikan dari istrinya itu.  
Naruko mengambil jus apel dan meminumnya dengan sangat rakus, Kemudian ramen di mangkok di sikatnya tanpa aba-aba. Gaara memperhatikan saja, menghentikan Naruko yang kini makan dan minumnya seperti kesetanan itu? Hell no. Dia masih sayang nyawanya, Naruko 5 kali lipat lebih mengerikan apabila marah.  
Gaara menunggu Naruko selesai makan dan akan menasehati istrinya itu apabila isi makanan dalam perut istrinya itu keluar nanti alias dimuntahkan.  
"Gaaourao-kun taok muakuan?" tanya Naruko dengan mulut penuh makanan.  
Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, calon bayi di dalam perut Naruko pasti meronta minta makanan terus-menerus.  
'Calon bayiku, pasti akan jadi orang kuat nanti' gumam Gaara dalam hati.  
Bahagia? Tentu saja, Gaara tentu saja bahagia. Tak ada hal yang membahagiakan selain mempunyai calon bayi, Gaara adalah orang yang paling bahagia mendengar kehamilan istrinya itu. Tapi kehamilan itu harus di rahasiakan dari keluarganya agar Naruko bisa bersamanya terus.  
Bila suatu hari keluarganya tahu tentang kehamilan Naruko, Gaara akan mendeklarasikan bahwa dirinya sudah menikahi Naruko. Dia sudah memperhitungkan resiko yang bakal di terimanya, Gaara akan tetap mempertahankan Naruko. Gaara mencintai Naruko dengan sepenuh hati, tak peduli tanggapan ayahnya nanti atau parahnya mungkin tak menganggap Gaara dari keluarga Sabaku.

..

 **..**

 **..**

Temari mengunjungi apartement milik Gaara di Kyoto, wanita itu kangen dengan adiknya yang stoic itu serta Naruko yang selalu membuatnya ceria.  
Temari mengetuk pintu apartement milik Gaara berkali-kali, tapi tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik apartement tersebut. 'Kemana Gaara-kun dan Naruko-chan?' gumam Temari dalam hati. Temari lekas mengambil smartphone-nya dari dalam tas dan menyentuh layar smartphone-nya untuk menghubungi Gaara.  
'Hallo?' Gaara langsung mengangkat telepon Temari.  
"Gaa-chan! Kau dimana sih? Aku ke apartement-mu tahu!" bentak Temari keras.  
'Aku ada di kantor, neesan. tumben kau datang ke apartement-ku? Ada apa mau mengunjungiku siang-siang begini?'  
"Baka ototou, apa tidak boleh aku ke apartement-mu sekedar melepas rindu pada adik sendiri?!"  
'Gomen, gomen... Neesan tunggu saja di apartement, aku akan segera pulang dengan Naruko'  
KLIK  
Gaara menutup teleponnya langsung, Temari menghela nafas karena jengkel. Kebiasaan Gaara selalu menutup telepon tanpa pamit, "dasar adik berwajah panda" gerutu Temari kesal.

.

.

"Siapa Gaara-kun?" tanya Naruko masih mengunyah sushi ikan salmon dengan rakus.  
"Temari-nee, dia ada di apartement" jawab Gaara datar.

"Ara? Aku kangen pada Temari-nee, Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Naruko langsung menuju meja Gaara dan menarik tangan suaminya itu langsung.  
"Cotto matte, Naru. Bagaimana berkas kantorku?" Gaara mencoba menghentikan tarikan tangan Naruko.  
"Ayo pulang!" ajak wanita pirang itu dengan nada manja setengah merajuk.  
"Ha'i ha'i, Anata." Gaara mengalah lagi dan menuruti permintaan Naruko pulang.

..

...

...

Kushina bertatap muka dengan Rassa membicarakan kerjasama Uzumaki corp. dengan Sabaku company.  
"Jadi, sesuai kesepakatan. Aku ingin mengembangkan proyek mesin di Nagasaki, dan kau bisa memberikan pemasukanmu di proyek ini, Rassa." ucap Kushina pelan, tapi mata violetnya menatap tajam Rassa.  
"Kushina, aku ingin menambahkan beberapa software agar lebih berkelas nantinya" usul Rassa datar.  
"Boleh juga, jadi deal" Kushina mengulurkan tangannya menyudahi percakapannya dengan Rassa.  
"Hn" Rassa menjabat tangan Kushina erat.

..

...

...

...

Gaara memutar bola matanya, permainan monopoli lagi? Kakak perempuannya itu memang suka sekali bermain permainan lama itu.  
"Kau takut kalah, Gaa-chan?" ejek Temari.  
"Mungkin Temari-nee, dulu 'kan Gaara-kun pernah kalah darimu" sahut Naruko memanas-manasi.  
Empat sudut siku-siku Gaara terbentuk di dahi kanannya, pria bermata jade itu terpancing kali ini.  
"Baiklah, kita lihat siapa yang terbaik? Dan siapa yang pecundang?" balas Gaara penuh penekanan.

...

"Gaara, mana gertakanmu tadi hah? Ternyata kau lebih payah dari yang dulu" ejek Temari.  
Temari telah mengumpulkan 2 blok negara dalam monopoli itu, sementara Gaara baru mendapat 2 negara dari satu blok. Naruko? Dia jadi penonton setia di sudut meja, bahkan dia terus tertawa kecil melihat Gaara dan Temari saling lempar ejekan selama bermain monopoli. Gaara memang kalah telak, uang palsunya kini tinggal 5000 ¥en tapi, Gaara membuat strategi khusus. Memang pria itu hanya memiliki 2 negara namun di deck 2 negaranya itu terdapat bangunan biru alias Hotel. Apalagi letak 2 negara milik Gaara berada di zona warna merah yang artinya "zona mahal". Tinggal tunggu Temari kehilangan keberuntungannya saja, baru Gaara akan mengejeknya balik.

Temari melempar dadunya dan menatap mata dadunya dengan pandangan kaget setengah mati. Kembar 3 = 6.

"Enam" gumam Gaara.

Temari harap-harap cemas saat mengangkat bidaknya menuju zona merah milik Gaara.

"KENA KAU NEESAN!" ejek Gaara dengan nada tinggi.

"NANI?!" Temari terkejut bukan kepalang.

Gaara megawaikan tangannya tanda memeinta uang pada Temari dengan mata sombong dan senyum mengejek.

"Kau…" gerutu Temari. Temari menyerahkan uang itu dengan enggan.

Temari melempar dadunya lagi, lagi-lagi angka kembar kembali muncul.

"2" seringai Gaara.

Temari terkejut lagi dan meletakkan kembali bidaknya di zona merah milik Gaara.

"KENA LAGI! HAHAHAHA" Gaara tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Naruko hanya cekikikan melihat Temari kalah telak kali ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa memangnya pertemuan besok?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Entahlah tapi ayah menyuruhku ke hotel suna. Lelaki itu seenaknya sendiri memerintahku" ucap Gaara dingin.

"Gaara… aku tahu kau tak suka di perintah ayah, mau bagaimana lagi" komentar Temari.

Beruntung bagi Gaara karena Naruko lekas tidur duluan malam ini, jadi percakapan ini tak di dengar wanita pirang itu.

'Apa mungkin perjodohan Gaara yang akan dibahas besok?' batin Temari, tapi Temari lebih menutupi semua itu agar Gaara tak naik pitam.

Sementara itu, ditempat lain. Tepatnya, bandara Narita ada 4 orang dengan satu orang perempuan yang menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya karena pakaiannya yang modis.

"Gaara-kun…" Gumam gadis berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG….


	7. Chapter 7

GAARA menatap layar monitornya dengan malas, pekerjaannya begitu membosankan di mata jade-nya itu. Meskipun membosankan, setidaknya beberapa dokumen sudah dia selesaikan dengan cepat. Mata jadenya melirik sang istri di sofa, ketiduran. Wanita berambut pirang di sofa itu tidur tengkurap sambil menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Gaara yang melihat istrinya tertidur di sofa, tak tega melihatnya. Gaara lantas bangkit dari kursi direkturnya, menghampiri istrinya yang tertidur. Gaara memandangi sesaat wajah sang istri, bibirnya melengkung kebawah.

"Naruko, bangun anata. Ayo pulang" Gaara menepuk-nepuk bahu istrinya pelan. Naruko menggeliat pelan, perlahan-lahan mata sewarna biru safir itu menampakkan cahayanya.

"Ngggh... Gaara-kun. Apa pekerjaanmu selesai?" tanya Naruko perlahan bangkit dan duduk di sofa. Gaara mengangguk pelan, kemudian mencium kening Naruko.

"Ayo pulang, nanti malam kita ada pertemuan klan di Suna Hotel." ucap Gaara datar.

"Eh? Aku juga di ajak" ujar Naruko menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. Gaara mengangguk pelan, perasaan Gaara tidak enak tentang pertemuan klan ini. Entah kenapa Naruko bakalan jauh darinya dan...  
Gaara menggeleng singkat, dia tak mau kehilangan Naruko. Pria bermata jade itu menggandeng tangan Naruko, bersiap untuk pulang.

 _ **oOoooooOo**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Ashura mengutak-atik game portable kesayangannya, sesekali mata heterokrom-nya melirik sang adik, Toneri tersenyum tidak jelas sembari menatap layar monitor laptopnya.

'Toneri, apa dia sedang stres ya? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri dari tadi. Jangan-jangan...' batin Ashura memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba seringai serigala sudah terbentuk di bibirnya, sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang kini di lihat Toneri di layar laptopnya. 'dasar adik payah' gumam Ashura dalam hati.  
Ashura perlahan-lahan beranjak dari tempatnya menuju meja Toneri, pelan-pelan dia mengintip dari belakang Toneri tanpa di sadari pemuda bermata lavender itu. Pria itu melihat layar monitor Toneri, Ashura meringis bisu melihat layar monitor itu. Di layar monitor laptop Toneri terdapat foto-foto gadis berambut pirang dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ashura mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

BLETAK

"ITTAI!" Toneri mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan.  
"Kenapa niisan memukul?!" bentak Toneri.

"Baka, kenapa kau tak nyatakan cinta saja padanya?!" Ashura melotot pada Toneri.

"Apanya?" Toneri tak paham maksud Ashura. Ashura nyaris menepuk keningnya sendiri, tampaknya pukulan Ashura tadi + photo gadis pirang cantik di layar monitor laptopnya membuat adiknya menjadi bodoh dan tulalit.

"Daritadi kau memandang photo gadis pirang itu terus sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu" ejek Ashura menyeringai sambil telunjuk tangan kanannya menunjuk photo gadis pirang di laptop Toneri.  
Wajah Toneri langsung memerah seperti tomat matang, lantas pemuda Ootsutsuki itu menutup laptopnya. Ashura terbahak-bahak melihat wajah konyol Toneri itu, menyenangkan membuat Toneri malu seperti itu.

"DIAM KAU!" Toneri mengambil laptopnya dan mengeloyor pergi dengan wajah terbakar meninggalkan sang kakak yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 _ **..**_

 _ **...  
...**_

"Hooekk Hoeek uggh" Gaara mengusap punggung Naruko yang tengah mual-mual dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Padahal tinggal beberapa jam lagi, mereka akan berangkat menuju Suna Hotel. Tapi ternyata Naruko malah muntah-muntah, membuat Gaara menunda sebentar keberangkatan mereka.

"Anata, kau tak usah ikut ke Suna Hotel. Kali ini jangan membantah" Ucap Gaara di jawab anggukan oleh Naruko. Gaara memijat pundak Naruko, Naruko berkumur-kumur setelah muntah dan mual tadi.

"Makanya jangan makan berlebihan ya sayang, atau kau yang akan kumakan" goda Gaara membuat Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mesum!" balas Naruko memasang wajah masam.  
Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi balasan Naruko, baginya Naruko sangat imut apabila merajuk begitu. Gaara menyambar bibir Naruko dan membuat Naruko terkejut, Gaara melepas ciumannya itu dan segera berlalu di hadapan Naruko sebelum istrinya itu melempar dirinya dengan benda-benda di wastafel toilet.

"GAARA-KUN KAU MESUM!" jerit Naruko keras, wajah Naruko serasa terbakar karena ciuman Gaara tadi. Sementara Gaara meringis tiga jari dan segera berangkat menuju Suna Hotel tanpa Naruko.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Karura menggandeng lengan Rassa dengan erat, wanita paruh baya itu menatap ketiga buah hatinya sudah menunggu di ballroom Suna Hotel. Mata jadenya mencari-cari Naruko, tapi Karura tak menemukan gadis pirang cantik itu.

"Selamat datang, ayah ibu." ucap tiga Sabaku bersaudara bersamaan sambik menunduk hormat.  
Karura tersenyum penuh arti pada ketiga buah hatinya itu minus Rassa yang memang minim ekspresi pada semua orang maupun keluarga sendiri.

"Gaara-kun, mana Naruko-chan?" tanya Karura.

"Gomen Kaasan, Naruko sedang sakit. Jadi berhalangan hadir pada pertemuan klan kali ini" jawab Gaara datar.

"A-Anata, bolehkah pulang nanti aku menjenguk Naruko-chan?" Karura mencoba meminta izin pada suaminya, Sabaku Rassa.

"Terserah kau, yang penting kau tak mengunjungi kawan-kawanmu" jawab Rassa datar.  
Karura tersenyum setelah dapat persetujuan dari suaminya itu, Setelah itu keluarga Sabaku masuk bersama-sama menuju ruangan resto tempat dimana para anggota klan tengah menunggu mereka.

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

Pertemuan dengan klan Fuma ternyata lebih kaku daripada pertemuan klan Sabaku sebelumnya. Apalagi klan besar macam Fuma ingin bekerjasama dengan klan dingin Sabaku. Dalam pertemuan ini juga ada pembicaraan serius tentang perjodohan Kankuro dengan Fuma Matsuri. Gaara hanya menjadi pendengar dan memperhatikan sekitarnya dengan ekor matanya. Mata jade miliknya bertemu dengan mata violet milik seorang wanita yang intens memperhatikannya, Gaara merasa risih akan tatapan intens wanita mau wanita itu padanya?

"Untuk itu kali ini akan ada perkenalan putra dan putri kita dalam acara ini" ujar Fuma Kotaro.

"Aku sebagai kepala klan Fuma, ku perkenalkan putri semata wayangku, Fuma Sara" ujar Kotaro lalu di ikuti sang putri kesayangannya berdiri. Gadis berusia sekitar 20 tahun itu menunduk hormat pada klan Sabaku. Gaara hanya menatap datar gadis itu dan seolah tak tertarik sama sekali.

"Sara kau boleh berkenalan dengan putra-putri dari sahabat ayah nanti" ucap Kotaro. Gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu pada sang ayah dan di tanggapi senyuman simpul sang ayah.

"Baiklah untuk para hadirin kalian silahkan menikmati makanan yang ada di Suna Hotel" ucap Sabaku Rassa datar namun elegan.  
Perempuan bernama Sara mencoba mendekati Gaara, apalagi jamuan ini membuat gadis itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Gaara-kun" sapa Sara dengan senyum elegan miliknya. Gaara menoleh pada gadis itu dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan datar, tak ada kata tertarik saat mata violet itu menatap mata jade miliknya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Maybe... tapi kita pernah berkenalan saat SMP. Apa kau tak mengingatku lagi Gaara-kun?" tanya balik Sara tersenyum kembali.

Gaara menyipitkan matanya, tanda Pria itu berfikir. Pria itu menggeleng-geleng pelan membuat hati Sara kecewa namun gadis itu hanya tersenyum menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tak mengingatku sekarang, suatu hari kau akan ingat aku" ujar Sara lalu meninggalkan Gaara dalam tanda tanya.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Naruto membereskan pakaiannya untuk segera kembali ke jepang, pemuda pirang itu tak betah lama-lama di san diego. Apalagi keberadaan adiknya sudah diketahui meskipun samar-samar. Hinata membantu pria pirang itu membereskan pakaian milik Naruto ke dalam koper.

"Kau sudah siap, anata?" tanya Naruto.

"Un, Kakashi-san dan Anko-san sudah menunggu kita di bawah" jawab gadis itu.

"Baiklah, Ayo." ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan kanan kekasihnya itu meninggalkan apartement miliknya.  
Dilantai bawah para bawahan Naruto menunduk hormat pada tuan besar mereka. Kakashi memberikan dokumen tentang keberadaan Naruko pada Naruto.

"Tuan Naruto, sudah di pastikan. Nona Naruko kemungkinan besar di adopsi oleh salah satu pengusaha dari jepang. Ini adalah daftar yang kami selidiki saat ini" Kakashi memberikan dokumen lain yang membuat pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah.

"Baiklah, kita cari" perintah Naruto lalu memasuki mobilnya bersama Hinata. Dibelakang mobil Naruto , para bawahannya mengikutinya menuju bandara.

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Naruko merasa ada yang memijat kakinya, wanita itu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat ke arah kakinya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat memijat pelan kaki Naruko. Matanya membulat dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Karura-sama" Naruko menunduk hormat dalam keterdudukannya.

"Naruko, kau tak apa kan?" tanya Karura pelan.

"I-iya Karura-sama" jawab Naruko terbata-bata.

"Kau jangan panggil aku dengan Karura-sama. Panggil saja Kaasan seperti Gaara-kun memanggilku begitu" tukas Karura dengan senyum khasnya.  
Karura mendekati Naruko dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Naruko.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal, Naruko-chan..." Karura menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau... Bukan tapi tubuhmu sedikit gemuk" komentar Karura. Gaara yang baru masuk kamar Naruko langsung mati kutu, ibunya itu adalah mantan dokter kandungan yang sangat handal. Gaara mendelik saat tangan ibunya menyentuh perut Naruko.

'Sial, aku harusnya membangunkan Naruko dulu tadi' umpat Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Naruko merasakan firasat tak enak, wajah kalem Karura seketika berubah menjadi khawatir, sedih dan terkejut.

"Naruko-chan, apa kau hamil?" tanya Karura penuh penekanan. Gaara kini di ujung tanduk, Naruko terdiam seribu bahasa tak menjawab pertanyaan Karura. Naruko menunduk dalam, dia kini tak berkutik atas pertanyaan Karura. Karura meneteskan air matanya, wanita paruh baya itu menatap Gaara yang berada di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan.

"Berapa bulan, Gaara-kun?" tanya Karura pelan namun nada bicaranya hampir bergetar .

"2 bulan 5 hari," jawab Gaara pelan nan datar, ibunya memejamkan matanya seperti memendam kekecewaan mendalam terhadap Gaara. Tapi Gaara sudah bertekad mempertahankan Naruko apapun resiko yang akan dia tanggung di belakangnya nanti. Pria dingin itu tak akan melepas wanita paling di cintainya setelah sang ibu. Karura, Gaara dan Naruko lama terdiam, hingga Gaara memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Aku mencintai Naruko bu, semenjak Naruko ada. Hanya dia dan ibu yang memahami apa yang kurasakan selama ini, ayah keras dan suka main tangan. Tapi Naruko dan ibu selalu menghiburku di saat aku sedih dan Marah. Aku tahu ayah tak akan setuju apabila aku memperistri saudara angkatku nanti. Tapi yang penting kami bukan satu darah, dan Naruko juga mencintaiku yang penuh kekurangan ini" ujarnya panjang lebar membuat Karura mendongak melihat Gaara menunduk.

"Aku tahu ibu juga tak akan meres..." ucapan Gaara terputus ucapan Karura.

"Ibu merestuimu, tapi yang ibu takutkan adalah bagaimana reaksi ayahmu apabila dia tahu yang terjadi terhadap hubungan kalian?" sahut Karura memotong ucapan Gaara. Gaara terkejut bukan main, mata jadenya melihat mata jade sang ibu. Ibunya tak berbohong dan benar-benar tulus merestui.  
Wajah Gaara sedikit cerah akan ucapan sang ibu, tapi dia juga harus berfikir bagaimana reaksi sang ayah yang terkenal suka ringan tangan terhadap anak-anaknya sendiri. Gaara juga harus melindungi Naruko apabila sang ayah akan mengamuk kelak.

"Ibu jangan khawatir, aku akan urus itu nanti. Tapi aku mohon ibu rahasiakan keadaan Naruko sekarang dari Tema-nee dan Kankuro-nii serta ayah juga, aku tak mau ayah sampai mengetahuinya." jawab Gaara tanpa ada keraguan di mata sewarna jade itu.  
Karura hanya mengangguk, kemudian menatap Naruko yang masih setia menunduk. Karura memeluk Naruko yang sudah meneteskan air mata karena ketakutan bercampur bahagia.

"Aku memang tak salah memilihmu, Naru-chan. Kau bisa merubah Gaara dan mengendalikan emosinya setiap hari tanpa mengeluh. Arigatou kau telah memberi calon cucu untukku" kata Karura, kemudian Naruko secara reflek memeluk wanita yang sudah di anggap ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Gomenasai, kaasan. Aku hanya membuat keadaan semakin kacau dalam keluarga" ucap Naruko.  
Karura hanya membelai punggung wanita pirang itu tanpa kata. Baginya kini kehamilan Naruko harus di rahasiakan dari keluarga dan klan, agar Gaara mengatur rencana untuk menikahi Naruko secara resmi secara sah di mata negara. Dan juga menghadapi Rassa yang kemungkinan besar akan murka apabila semua rahasianya bocor dan berantakan.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

(Satu bulan kemudian)  
Satu hal yang pasti, Naruko lulus dengan predikat memuaskan di universitas Konoha atau mungkin di jepang. Nilai IPK-nya sangat memuaskan, 3,95. Mungkin saja ini adalah hasil terbaiknya selama dia belajar dan di ajari oleh suaminya dengan disiplin.  
Naruko hanya meringis bahagia, wajahnya lebih cerah dari biasanya. Bahkan setelah keluar dari ruang wisuda, Naruko melempar topi wisudanya ke udara. Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Naruko dan mencium dahi Naruko singkat. Seorang pemuda berambut putih ingin menghampiri Naruko tapi di urungkannya lantaran ada adegan mesra yang tersaji didepannya. Dadanya terasa sesak melihat itu, bahkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Naruko kekasihnya kini hanya angan belaka.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan di bahu kiri pemuda tampan berambut putih itu dari belakang. Pemuda itu menoleh ke belakang.

"Relakan saja, ototou. Dia sudah ada yang punya." Ashura menatap Toneri, mencoba menghibur adiknya itu.

"Ha'i," jawab Toneri pelan.

"Sudahlah ayo pulang" Indra merangkul pundak adiknya sambil tersenyum simpul. Toneri mencoba tersenyum dan mengikuti kedua kakak untuk pulang.

'Wisuda kali ini rasanya seperti kurang...' batin Toneri kecewa.

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruko dalam mobil pribadinya, dia seakan tahu kenapa gadis itu menolaknya terus. Tentu saja, Sabaku No Gaara adalah alasan Naruko terus menolak cintanya. Rasanya masih nyeri saat mengingat-ingat Naruko menolaknya, pemuda itu lekas pergi dari tempat wisuda Naruko.

"Aku harus merelakan Naruko" gumamnya lalu menancap pedal gas mobilnya pada kecepatan tinggi.

Sasuke tahu, kalau mendapatkan Naruko adalah mustahil.

 _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **..**_

Naruto melihat 15 dokumen dari 15 pengusaha yang berada di jepang. Pemuda pirang itu dengan teliti membaca latar belakang keluarga dan foto keluarga ukuran 20 x 20.

"Sial, jadi tambah membingungkan." gerutu pemuda pirang itu, sementara Hinata membantu memasukan dokumen yang telah dibaca Naruto ke dalam folder map.

"Be-bersabarlah Naruto-kun, aku yakin Naruko -chan pasti ketemu" ujar Hinata menyemangati.  
Naruto menoleh pada Hinata dan tersenyum simpul, ah... Tunangannya ini selalu bisa membuatnya semangat lagi.

"Iya, terima kasih Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Un" balas Hinata tersenyum simpul. Tangan Hinata menggenggam telapak tangan Naruto dan dibalas serupa oleh pemuda pirang itu. Pemuda pirang itu yakin, Naruko pasti dapat dia temukan.

"Naruko, tunggulah niisan sebentar lagi"

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

Bersambung….


End file.
